The Aristocratic Prince and the Miko
by untainted-miko
Summary: Kagome is once again is betrayed by Inuyasha.Will Sesshoumaru,who's still a stoic demon that hates humans,pick up the broken pieces of Kagome's heart,will love blossom between the two or will nothing but hatred result?Lemons later on.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was high in the sky; the Inu-Tachi gang had been trekking through the forest since dawn. The air was hot and humid due to the fact that they were out in the middle of the day during the summer time. Kagome looked up at the blazing sun, its harsh rays beating mercilessly upon her head, but still she trudged on. The entire group was in the same state of fatigue as Kagome even though they weren't showing it. Far in the distance was a blur of white and red, no doubt Inuyasha scouting the area ahead since his ningen companions were too slow to keep up with him. The group walked on in silence.

"Can we stop for a rest Kagome?" Shippou wined breaking the unusual silence.

By now the red blur was fast approaching, furry puppy ears twitching.

"Keh! Shippou only weaklings rest."

Inuyasha walked ahead once more expecting the group to follow him, soon though he noticed that he was alone in his conquest.

"What are you guys doin'? We can't just sit while Naraku gets all the shards right Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome was sitting under a tree, various items lay around her, some of which she would use to prepare lunch for the group. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome didn't even spare him a second glance.

"Inuyasha, we need to rest. Out bodies tired easily. Besides I don't sense any Shikon shards nearby."

At this, she went back to making lunch.

"Hai, I must agree with Kagome-chan, even Kirara and Shippou are tired," Sango chimed.

Inuyasha huffed turning to Miroku who was sitting on a large rock meditating. Before Inuyasha could argue his case, however, Miroku stopped him.

"Iie Inuyasha, we cannot hunt for the Shikon shards on an empty stomach, now can we?"

Miroku cracked on of his eyes open as Inuyasha's stomach growled in response to his statement. Shippou yawned loudly walking lazily toward a tree, Kirara following him.

"Kagome, will you wake me when food's ready, pwease?"

He looked over to the now beaming Kagome.

"Hai, hai, Shippou-chan!"

Kagome watched as Shippou and Kirara both sprawled off on the cool grass under the tree. Kagome turned back to her now boiling pot of water.

"Sango-chan, can you pass me the Ramen, please?" Kagome looked up at the older girl sitting beside her, she smiled gratefully as Sango handed her the noodle pack.

"Arigatou!" Sango watched as Kagome stirred in the noodles and its flavoring

"Kagome-chan," Sango hesitated.

Kagome looked at Sango her expression relaxed,

"Hmm?"

"Kagome-chan, what are you thinking about?"

Sure it was a personal question but Kagome's relaxed look usually appeared when she thought of Inuyasha.

"Sango-chan..." Kagome let out the breath she had subconsciously been holding.

"Have you ever noticed when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight…they never REALLY fight? I mean sure Sesshoumaru beats the crap outta Inuyasha but..."

It was Kagome's turn to hesitate, "Don't you think that if Sesshoumaru really wanted to, he could have killed Inuyasha?"

A low growl was heard. Both girls looked up to see a very pissed of Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you trying to say Kagome? So you think I can't defeat Sesshoumaru huh, wench?"

Inuyasha leaped down from his perch on the tree branch. Landing directly in front of Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha, that's not what I, mea…"

Kagome's words were cut off however by the raging hanyou,

"Yeah right I know exactly what you meant. If you think Sesshoumaru is better than me why don't you go stay with him, bitch?"

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder,

"Inuyasha I think that's quite enough. Kagome-sama doesn't need such arrogance on your part."

Inuyasha jerked out of Miroku's grasp, "Shut up you stupid Houshi. You shouldn't be one to talk, or are you siding with that wench?"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha's rage distorted face to Miroku's calm serene one.

"If Sesshoumaru really did wanna kill you Inuyasha, he could've done so a long time ago. But I think he doesn't want to get his hands dirty with YOUR blood," Sango fumed,_'How dare her speak to Kagome-chan in the manner. All she's ever done was TRY to please him. But however hard she tried she was never good enough for Inuyasha. Only Kikyou could ever please him.'_

Sango looked over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice became a deadly whisper.

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha's face slammed into the hard forest floor, making a resounding noise notifying the world that he had just been 'sat'.

"Inuyasha you insensitive jerk, maybe I should just go with Sesshoumaru, maybe with him I'll be at peace in my grave instead of listening to you complain about everything I do and say."

Inuyasha tried to get up,

"Osuwari," he did another face-plant,

"I'm not done yet, I do everything I can to please you and yet it's never enough. Grrr."

Kagome gave a little 'eep' as she remembered that she was making lunch. She turned her attention back to the pot. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then at Kagome, both thinking the same thing, _'Well, she got over that pretty fast.'_

"Shippou-chan! Food's ready!" Kagome called.

Almost instantly a ball of fur came bounding toward her. She giggled as Shippou held out a bowl giving her his cute puppy eyes; pouring his bowl full of Ramen she proceeded to give everyone their fair share of the ramen. Inuyasha scoffed taking his food up to a nearby tree branch. Everyone ate in silence only to be broken by Shippou's slurping.

"Hmm…I wonder if there's a stream nearby, maybe I should go check!" Kagome said more to herself rather than the group.

Starting up she gathered everyone's empty bowls.

"Kagome-chan, I'll help you," Sango stated as she watched Kagome try to balance all the bowls.

Taking half of the bowls, Sango and Kagome went in search of a stream. As the two women left Inuyasha jumped down from his perch, bonking Shippou over the head as he made his way to the Houshi sitting down next to him.

"Oi Miroku…. I need your help," Inuyasha waited for the monk's perverted answer, however it never came.

"Inuyasha...you need to go apologize for your rude behavior," Miroku stated all knowingly, knocking his staff a couple of times emphasizing each word that came out of his mouth.

Inuyasha leaped away from the offending staff rubbing his sore head,

"Ow you stupid monk, why'd you start hitting me like that?" Inuyasha fumed at Miroku's response,

"Because you're stupid and you hurt Kagome-sama's feelings."

Inuyasha was about to lunge at the monk but held back as he heard the last part. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his golden orbs flickering with confused emotions, knowing that Miroku was right.

"Fine... I'll just apologize to her when she gets back," his voice strong with resolve.

Kagome sighed softly, thinking about why she had such a change of heart when Inuyasha decided to have a fight with her. She knew that her time in the Shengoku Jidai was growing thin and soon she would have to leave her little brother Shippou, her friend, even though perverted, Miroku, her dear sister Sango and her first love Inuyasha.

_'Inuyasha'_ she thought. He didn't need her, he already had Kikyou. The two of them were bound to each other even after death. Kikyou was here for one reason only….Inuyasha….. all Inuyasha wanted to do was to avenge his loss of Kikyou fifty years ago, and she ….Kagome…..she was just here to help Inuyasha in his quest seeing as it was her who shattered the jewel. Mentally slapping herself from her thoughts knowing that if she dwelled upon them she would only get more depressed. Sango watched her sister's face, love, sadness, and regret, resolve….. So many emotions were there present for anyone to see, anyone who bothered to look that is.

"Kagome-chan?"" Sango poked the younger girl with her finger.

"Hmm…Sango-chan?"

Kagome was getting into one of her dazed looks and Sango knew if she went back to camp with that look that a certain hanyou would end up having dirt for dessert and a young miko would go back to her own era.

"C'mon Kagome-chan let's go back to camp," Sango looked up at the sky. "Seems like we'll have a lot of walking to do before nightfall."

Kagome laughed, "Hai Sango-chan who knew so much could happen in just one hour."

"Ano….. Kagome-chan…can I ask you something?"

Sango knew that Kagome would never hide anything from her.

"Hai," Was all Kagome's cherry voice said.

"Kagome-chan, how come you didn't yell at Inuyasha….no umm wait I meant to say how come you didn't yell that much at Inuyasha. The fights between you two usually last at least thirty minutes."

Kagome pondered this question,

"Honestly Sango-chan, the answer's quite simple; I just didn't want to fight with Inuyasha. I mean I never want to fight with Inuyasha but today I noticed that we've been doing that routine for three years and maybe it's time to stop, ne?"

Kagome turned her dark brown eyes on Sango, apparently waiting for a response. Sango just nodded however, her little sister was growing up. She wasn't the immature little girl from the future who doesn't know how to aim and use her own powers anymore, now she was a mature young lady who had perfected her skills at archery and as for her miko powers soon enough they would rival even Kikyou's power. Sango smiled warmly at Kagome.

Ruffling Kagome's raven hair she added, "Kagome-chan you're growing up so fast ne?"

Kagome scowled but it soon vanished only to be replaced by the melodious sound of her laughter, Sango soon joined in. Both women we lost in their own thoughts about Sango's comment, as the made their way back to camp. Shippou had once again fallen asleep, Kirara as well since they were both still tired from all the walking they had done. This left a certain Houshi to deal with a pent-up hanyou.

"Inuyasha, stop pacing, Kagome-sama and Sango will be back soon enough."

Miroku was trying hard not to just tie Inuyasha to a tree until the two girls came back.

"Why are they taking so long? Do you think something happened to them?"

"Why Inuyasha is that concern I hear in your voice?" came a sweet voice dripping with sarcasm.

Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome and Sango emerge from the trees with clean dry bowls in their hands.

"Kagome where have you been? You took so long I thought you had gotten killed or something!"

Sango bonked Inuyasha over the head with her Hiraikotsu, he tone sharp and deadly,

"Are you implying that I cannot protect Kagome-chan, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha backed away slowly from Sango, knowing that if he answered he would be digging his own grave. Instead he turned his attention back to Kagome,

"Well at least you're ok. Now can we leave, we do have Shikon shards to collect or did you forget about your duty!"

"Osuwari," came Kagome's deadly sweet voice.

For the third time in just half a day Inuyasha was 'sat'. His 'sit' combined with all the hits he got from both Miroku and Sango was really starting to give him a headache, this time he was in too much pain to curse anyone out, so he remain quiet which shocked everyone, no one showed their surprise though. Kagome packed up all of her stuff and woke Shippou from his slumber.

"Is it time to go yet Kagome?"

"Hai Shippou-chan," she soothed the still half asleep kitsune.

Kirara had jumped onto Sango's lap, mewling softly to her master; in response Sango gently stroked the little neko's soft fur.

"Good!"

Kagome had finished packing everything thing back into the trademark yellow back-pack which was now on he shoulders, a still sleeping Shippou in his arms huddled against her chest.

"Finally, that took long enough!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome sent him a warning glare which managed to silence the hanyou. She walked over to Miroku who was straightening his Houshi robes.

"Ah...Miroku-sama... can you take Shippou-chan?" Miroku smiled at the young blossoming miko, someone he had learned to love and cherish as his little sister,

"Hai, Kagome-sama," he stated taking the little kit from Kagome's hands.

"Arigatou Miroku-sama," Kagome beamed at the handsome older man.

Inuyasha cleared his throat,

"NOW are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome climbed onto his back.  


"I know Inuyasha," Kagome said squeezing Inuyasha's shoulders reassuringly  


The group the set off to resume their journey of collecting Shikon shards.

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so please don't kill me if it's a bit stupid and the description sucks I'll try to make the other chapters better. Please review so I'll know what I need to improve upon. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: (ahem) I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshoumaru, but I do own this story :).**

Kagome stopped only to look up at the now darkening sky. It had been another day of trekking through an unknown forest. They were following a rumor about a certain tanuki demon who possessed over 5 Shikon shards.

_'Finally,'_ she thought, _'We'll get to rest. Baka Inuyasha made us walk all day without rest, exception for lunch.'_

Miroku and Sango had been rather quiet throughout the course of the day, it was odd. Kagome turned to look at the two, Sango had Kirara perched on her shoulder, and Miroku had a furry ball on his head.

"Are you gonna stand there all day wench. We still have Shikon shards to gather from that fucking tanuki," came Inuyasha's gruff voice.

Kagome turned to look at the now pissed-off looking Inuyasha, her expression calm and serene.

"Osuwari," she muttered.

Her normally sweet voice laced with annoyance for her love. Inuyasha's plummeted face first onto the forest floor, along with it came a string of curses, something that was normal for this particular hanyou. Miroku and Sango sighed, their hanyou friend would never learn. Shippou pounced over to Inuyasha, putting one of his short stumpy feet on Inuyasha's head.

"All hail Shippou, I have defeated the Baka hanyou Inuyasha!"

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was still subdued by the spell.

"Ah but Shippou, you are not the only one to defeat the annoying Inuyasha," Miroku stated resting his foot on Inuyasha's back, one of his handsome smiles gracing his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Houshi-sama, you men can't get all the glory," Sango chimed, placing her Hiraikotsu strategically on top of Inuyasha.

With three of his companions now successfully pinning him down Inuyasha let out a low growl trying to push them of him.

"Get the fuck off me Shippou."

Inuyasha made a grab for Shippou but was interrupted by Miroku's staff pushing his head down into the forest floor.

"Miroku you fucking bastard!" Inuyasha fumed.

All the while Kagome watched the scene before her, whipping her camera out, she took a picture of the fleeing Shippou with a raging Inuyasha being held down by a Taijiya and a monk. Everyone surrounding Inuyasha was temporarily blinded by the flash of light.

"Kagome you fucking bitch, what the hell was that?" Inuyasha finally broke free from Miroku and Sango's grasp, both of whom were now exhausted from holding Inuyasha down.

Shippou had scampered away to Kirara's side hoping the little neko would help defend him against Inuyasha. Kagome tucked the camera back into a safe place where it wouldn't be broken easily and turned her attention to the steaming hanyou in front of her.

"It's called a camera Inuyasha; it's like having your portrait painted...just a little faster."

She couldn't help but laugh at the whole ordeal, but at the back of her mind Kagome made a mental note to never forget all the good times she had with her friends, she would need these memories to get by when she returned to her own era. Inuyasha started laughing with Kagome, something no one expected. Everyone thought he would be angry like always when he was made a fool of. However Kagome stopped laughing when she averted her eyes to the shinidama-chuu flying not to far away from Inuyasha. Their eerie, long bodies made cascading motion signaling Inuyasha that their mistress was nearby. Sango and Miroku walked over to Shippou and Kirara, they all knew that it wasn't their place to intervene in affairs between Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyou. All they could do was watch. Kagome looked down at her shoes, not wanting to see the look on Inuyasha's face. An uncomfortable silence rained on the group's parade, but it was soon broken by Kagome's soft, broken voice.

"Go to her Inuyasha... please."

Kagome's eyes were being hidden by her bangs so no one could see the sorrow that was so plainly mirrored in her beautiful brown eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, as if asking her permission, but her permission had already been granted. Without another word Inuyasha leapt off in the direction that the pale soul-stealers were guiding him. Kagome stood frozen in her spot until Sango made her way over to her and urged her to a nearby boulder. Miroku and Shippou refrained from speaking as they hustled and bustled about the small clearing near Kagome's boulder. As the two males made camp Sango remained at Kagome's side trying to cheer her little sister up, even if it were just a small bit.

"Kagome-chan, let's go take a bath. Houshi-sama located a hot spring not too far from here while he was searching for fire wood."

Kagome looked over to Miroku then at Shippou who was playing with Kirara.

"Hai, hai Sango-chan, a bath sounds nice after all that walking we did."

Sango smiled down at the younger girl, helping her off the large rock. Kagome winced slightly.

"Daijobou Kagome-chan?"

Sango looked worriedly at Kagome wanting to know that reason for her little sister's pain. Miroku just as Kagome was telling Sango what happened.

"Ow," Kagome groaned, "My butt hurts from sitting to long on that rock."

"Ah, Kagome-sama then allow me to plea..." Miroku never got to complete his perverted statement, for he was immediately silenced by Sango's Hiraikotsu plummeting down onto his head.

Kagome sweat dropped as Sango continued to bonk Miroku on the head with her large boomerang.

"Hopeless," Shippou said then went back to playing with an energetic Kirara.

Kagome gathered her bathing items, and then made her way over to Shippou and Kirara. Kagome kneeled beside the little kitsune ruffling his hair,

"Shippou-chan, I need your help."

Shippou puffed out his little chest proudly revealing in the fact that for once his big sister Kagome needed his help.

"Kagome, you can count on me."

Kagome looked down at the little fuzz ball, "Shippou-chan, I need you to watch Miroku-sama while Sango-chan and I bath."

"Hai, Kagome, I'll watch over that pervert," Shippou smirked.

He was just given power over Miroku. Kagome ruffled Shippou's hair once more before she stood up dusting off her green uniform.

"Remember Shippou-chan; don't let Miroku-sama out of your sight."

Kagome winked at the little kit starting toward an annoyed Sango,

"Ready Sango-chan?" Kagome chirped.

Sango gave another disgusted look at Miroku's now unconscious body then nodded taking some of the items from Kagome. Shippou watched as the two girls disappeared into the foliage ahead, walking toward the monk he picked up a stick and poked him on the shoulder,

"Oi, Miroku."

Miroku turned over and put his 'cursed' hand on Shippou's head.

"Hime-sama, will you bear my child?" Shippou screamed scampering over to the other side of the camp and up a nearby tree, his orange tail shaking with fright.

Kirara cracked open her eyes huffing slightly at being awakened so suddenly. Miroku had somewhat gained some of his senses after Shippou's scream. He looked around scanning the clearing for any signs of life, besides a sleeping Kirara, he spotted an orange tail high up on a treetop.

"Shippou, why are you up there?" Shippou blushed, and then stood up jumping down next to Miroku.

"No." Shippou huffed. Miroku looked at the little kit confused at his response, then decided to pursue another matter at hand.

"Shippou, where is Kagome-sama and Sango?" Shippou scowled at the lecherous monk.

"They went to take their baths."

At this Miroku set of in a westerly direction. The little kit raced to block Miroku's path, holding his little hands out.

"You can't go this way. Kagome told me to keep an eye on you incase you try to peek on her and Sango while they bath."

Miroku sighed, he wasn't about to fight with a kit barely even half his size.

"In that case, we should get dinner started," Miroku stated a matter-of-a-factly. Shippou suddenly became excited.

"Yeah, maybe Kagome and Sango will be proud when they see us making our own dinner."

Miroku nodded, he knew how much Shippou tried to impress Kagome and Kagome was always impressed by him. Both males rummaged through Kagome's trademark yellow back-pack finding her 'ninja' food, they started to prepare it carefully reading all the directions twice.

The hot spring hadn't been too far away from camp, so they got there relatively fast. Kagome started to undo her green uniform, while Sango undid her kimono. Both women sank into the hot spring, allowing all of their worries to melt away with its heat. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sango finally spoke up.

"Kagome-chan, do you still love Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at the older girl nodding slightly. She pulled Sango to the edge of the hot spring, to where there was an arrangement of rocks on which to rest your head against while you soaked.

"Sango-chan," Kagome said thoughtfully, "When I first met Inuyasha, I promised I would stay by his side. Back then I thought that maybe we would eventually fall in love," Kagome sighed.

"But then, Kikyou hadn't been in the picture. After that Urasue had created that clay version of Kikyou, I knew I didn't have a chance with Inuyasha. But my mind wouldn't let me just give up on him."

Sango felt bad for making her sister speak of her emotions in suck a way, she felt as if she was making Kagome hurt even more. She moved to comfort the young miko but was stopped by Kagome.

"Kikyou had given her life for Inuyasha, how could I ever compete with that? I knew Inuyasha still held an obligation to Kikyou, but still I persisted. I thought that Kikyou would eventually disappear and Inuyasha and I would finally be together, demo…Kikyou didn't disappear."

Kagome felt like her heart was about to burst with that harsh reality that Inuyasha and her will never be together. She knew this ever since the beginning, but part of her just wanted to be with Inuyasha no matter what. The fact that Inuyasha now had Kikyou again made her sad but; all she ever wanted was Inuyasha's happiness. This she thought steamed from the fact that she was Kikyou's reincarnation, the same Kikyou who wanted nothing short of happiness for her Inuyasha. Sango looked at all the emotions playing across Kagome's beautiful face.

_'How could anyone not like her?'_ Sango thought wistfully.

"Sango-chan, Inuyasha has Kikyou now, even though she is dead, Inuyasha's heart still belongs to her. His heart will always belong to her," Kagome said the last part rather softly, one by one tears streaked across her face, tainting her natural beauty.

Sango pulled Kagome into a tight embrace knowing that Kagome had just realized something she didn't want to. Sango rubbed Kagome's shoulder's gently hoping that it would help sooth some of the pain. They were still in the hot spring, a worried Sango holding a heart-broken Kagome. Sango let Kagome cry.

_'She might as well let it out now instead of keeping it bottled up.'_

Inuyasha was leaping from tree to tree hoping to find his Kikyou soon, the soul stealers still guiding him. The forest foliage flew pass him in a blur. Even though Inuyasha's face displayed determination and peace, his mind was in an utter state of turmoil.

_'How could you leave Kagome like that, now she'll hate you for life. You stupid Baka, baka, baka!'_

Inuyasha berated himself. He never told Kagome that he loved her, then why should she love him.

_'"I love you just the way you are,"'_ she had said right before she got kidnapped by princess Kaguya.

Kikyou wanted him to become human, which would in turn rid her of her duty as the Protector of the Shikon no Tama.

_'Was she using me, was she trying to kill two birds with one stone or did she really want to spend her life with me?'_ he mentally kicked himself for doubting his Kikyou.

Inuyasha hadn't realized he was being lead in a westerly direction. He stopped at the scene unfolding before him. Kikyou's broken corpse melting away to Sesshoumaru's poison. Inuyasha's heart missed a beat as Kikyou, with her last strength, extended her hand to him. He was about to ignore Sesshoumaru and go straight to Kikyou, but that thought was soon crushed when Sesshoumaru raised his youkai whip in a silent warning to Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, what the fuck are you doing to Kikyou, you bastard!"

Inuyasha unsheathe his Tetsusaiga ready to defend his love.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Did I anger you little brother?"

His last words dripping with venom.

"Don't fuck with me you sick ass freak. Why the hell did you kill Kikyou?" Inuyasha's voice was then filled with guilt and sorrow.

"Hmph, are you trying to tell me Inuyasha, that you LOVED this clay pot?"

At this Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru, slashing at him with Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru effortlessly dodged Inuyasha's futile attacks.

"You're slower than usual Inuyasha, is it because you don't have your other wench to help you?"

Sesshoumaru hadn't forgotten about his brother's other miko, the only person, besides his idiot brother, to rile against him. She was an annoyance. Sesshoumaru still pondered how Kagome had been able to penetrate HIS armor, certainly Inuyasha wouldn't mind if he, Sesshoumaru, BORROWED his precious miko. Inuyasha made a lunge for Sesshoumaru, which left his left side completely open to offending attacks. Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to attack Inuyasha, stabbing his right hand, coated with his deadly poison, through Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. Sesshoumaru leapt back gracefully watching as Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to prop himself up. Inuyasha coughed up large quantities of blood.

"Now how would you feel, dear brother, if I were to kill your other wench," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha let out a low deadly growl, but Sesshoumaru knew all to well that his poison would not allow any movements on his brother's part.

"Hmph, I thought so."

With that Sesshoumaru gathered his demonic cloud around his feet and made his way over to his brother's wench. Inuyasha stared off in the distance as his vile half brother disappeared, leaving him with his now dead lover. He crawled over to Kikyou's broken dead body, letting a sob out as he lowered her long raven hair head onto his now bloody chest.

"Kikyou," he whispered, "KIKYOU!"

Inuyasha could no longer control himself, he needed to avenge Kikyou's death, and he need to protect Kagome.

"Kagome," her sweet name graced his lips.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he had suffered a severe beating from Sesshoumaru which left him bloody and battered. His body could hold out no long as Inuyasha fell into an unconscious state all the while thinking that he had to protect Kagome.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update but I do have school to go to. I'll try to update as soon as I can, how does that sound? Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshoumaru, but I do own this fic.  
**

Miroku and Shippou, after millions of tries, finally got Kagome's 'ninja' food right. Shippou leaned over the now boiling concoction of noodles.

"Miroku, it smells like when Kagome makes it," Shippou let out a delighted squeal bouncing up and down.

"Hai Shippou, speaking of Kagome, shouldn't Sango and her be back by now?"

Miroku made a move to get pass the now glaring kitsune.

"If Kagome or Sango were in any danger they could yell for us," stated Shippou matter-of-a-factly.

Miroku sighed and sat down once again, knowing that Shippou wouldn't let him anywhere near Kagome while she took her bath. Shippou perked up when he saw his beloved older sister walking slowly toward their camp.

"Kagome," he squealed, obviously happy that she was back and he didn't have to watch the perverted Houshi anymore.

Kagome looked up, she was deep in thought. Sango and her had been talking about what she was going to do after the Shikon no Tama was complete and purified.

**Flashback:**

Kagome had had her fair share of crying for tonight, now it was time to go back to the group and be the selfless caring friend/miko/sister that she was. However, she would not be the young girl who had one-sided love for her hanyou companion. Sango rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome-chan, daijobou desuka?" her voice filled with sympathy and love.

"Hai Sango-chan, my heart finally realizes that Inuyasha will never be mine. I let myself fall in love with Inuyasha even when I knew he loved Kikyou. Part of me wants to throw away such thoughts, demo; I know now that once Inuyasha's happy, then I'm happy."

Kagome turned to look at the Taijiya placing a small smile on her face. Sango didn't buy the smile Kagome was giving her, it was too fake.

"Kagome-chan, when the Shikon no Tama is complete what will you do then?"

Sango didn't want to hear the answer; she was too afraid that her sister was going to say something she didn't want to hear. Kagome thought about this question.

"When the Shikon no Tama is complete," she hesitated knowing that Sango would not like her answer, "I will have to return to my own time."

Sango lowered her head not wanting to face the harsh reality called life.

"Demo Kagome-chan..." Sango was stopped when Kagome held up a hand, signaling to Sango that she wasn't done explaining.

"I must return to my own time, not because I want to Sango-chan, but because I have to. I don't have a place in the Shengoku Jidai. This is Kikyou's time. I will take the Shikon no Tama with me of course," Kagome took a deep breath allowing Sango to continue with her previous question.

"Kagome-chan, if you take the Shikon jewel, then wouldn't Inuyasha chase after you, after all he does want the Shikon's power to make him into a full youkai!"

Kagome shook her head, "If my theory is correct, Sango-chan, then the well would seal itself once the whole Shikon no Tama is back in my time." Sango looked at Kagome, confusion written on her face.

"I don't get it Kagome-chan."

"Ok, my theory is that the well is able to form a 'rip' in time is because of the Shikon jewel, the only reason why the well remains active is because the Shikon no Tama needs to be taken back to my era. The Shikon jewel can't remain in this time because the guardian...err...me, is from the future therefore that is the only place that the jewel will be able to be at rest."

Realization dawned on Sango's beautiful face. Kagome giggled then took her shampoo and started washing her hair, Sango followed her example. When they were both done they decided to head back to camp.

**End Flashback**

Kagome caught the flying ball of fur as it came bounding toward her.

"Shippou-chan," Kagome laughed as Shippou started telling her what conspired while Sango and she were gone.

Sango stole a glance at Kagome, she was still worried that her little sister would still be dwelling upon the fact that she would never have Inuyasha as more that a friend. A mewling sound got her attention, it was Kirara. Sango petted the little neko demon, she had been given to her as a gift from her father. Sango made her way over to the Houshi sitting beside the fire, Kagome followed not too far behind. Sango sat down next to Miroku sending him a warning glare stating,

_'Touch me and you die!'_

Kagome gasped as she noticed the boiling pot of noodles before her.

"Shippou-chan did you and Miroku-sama make us dinner?" Shippou puffed out his small chest proudly.

"Hai Kagome, we made you dinner, even though we're not sure if it's edible."

Miroku and Shippou sighed, Sango and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Well Shippou-chan, let's have dinner, whether it tastes bad or not, it's the thought that counts ne, Sango-chan?"

Sango fidgeted she hesitantly gave her response, "Err... hai, Kagome...-chan."

Kagome took out four bowls from her back-pack filling each one with Ramen and giving them to her anxiously awaiting friends. Kagome watched everyone as they hesitantly started eating the food as if it were worms of some sort. She giggled placing some noodles in her mouth with her own chopsticks. Her face contorted then relaxed into a blissful expression.

"Shippou-chan, Miroku-sama, this tastes GREAT!"

They all agreed gobbling down their own noodles hoping to have room for seconds. Everyone was a bit...too preoccupied eating; therefore dinner went by in silence.

**With Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru smirked as he remembered his brother's contorted face filled with pain and anguish. He revealed in the fact that his brother would feel absolutely useless when he finds his other wench's mangled, mutilated body waiting for him. Sesshoumaru was a bit comprehensive to killing a defenseless human female, but the look on his half brother's face would all be worth it. He had wanted to kill that human ever since she broke through his armor. How dare SHE in all her putridity break this Sesshoumaru's armor, he had thought. A mere human reincarnation of something more powerful, nothing more, there was nothing special about this particular girl, only that she stayed with his idiotic brother even though he had committed himself to another, that could only mean one thing, she was also an idiot. Someone who thought that Inuyasha would love her if she stayed by his side no matter what.

Sesshoumaru concentrated and with little effort found her aura, all the while his stoic mask and his intense amber eyes remained indifferent to his task. It was pure, something that he thought was impossible for a mere human to possess. How her mind and body had remained untainted in this time of warfare was beyond him. That added one more thing, amongst all the others, for which he could call his half brother and idiot.

Inuyasha hadn't taken that human girl for a mate, instead he preferred to rut with that dead clay bitch.

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk Inuyasha, it's too bad you didn't mate that living human girl, her life might have been spared.'_

Sesshoumaru followed the young miko's pure aura knowing that she would not be without her companions. He had made sure to let his poison permeate deep into Inuyasha's wound; this would allow him more than enough time to kill the stupid wench.

He had somewhat forgotten how she looked like, he hoped against hope that she bore no resemblance to Rin.

"Rin," he whispered.

His monotone voice surged with protectiveness, his golden orbs darkening at the thought that anyone would want to hurt her. She had been the only human, save Kagome, to ever approach him. She had been afraid, but then again who wouldn't be afraid of a Taiyoukai who had just gotten his arm severed. Rin had stopped speaking when her entire family had been killed right before her eyes when she was only at the tender age of 7, but that hadn't stopped her from trying to help this Sesshoumaru.

She was the light in his life and had made him soft somewhat, but old habits die hard because Sesshoumaru still wanted to see his little brother suffer at his hand. It had been a while since he had killed anything, exception to the times he had to defend Rin. Now he was about to kill Kagome, someone that had taken care of Rin in his absence, someone that chose to defend herself against him instead of cowering at his feet begging him to spare her life. Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head trying to rid himself of such thoughts, maybe Rin was making him soft. Rin had somewhat taken a liking to the older girl, however, Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed it before but when Rin had 10 summers, he had heard her muttering to herself how much she wanted Kagome to be there to help her through something. It was then he knew that Rin was becoming a young woman.

Sesshoumaru landed near the group, masking his aura so that they would not notice his presence. He watched intently with bored amber eyes as the group prepared to go to bed. Sesshoumaru was never one to hide from anything or anyone. He stepped out into the clearing, his long silver hair gleaming in the moonlight brushing against his elaborate kimono whenever a wind blew, his clothes rustled with his movements, all eyes turned to look directly at him.

The Houshi and the Taijiya both nudged Kagome behind them, hoping to protect her from the ruthless demon lord. Miroku was holding his staff seemingly not in a battling mood, Sango, on the other hand, had her Hiraikotsu drawn in front of her ready to attack the offending Taiyoukai, Shippou, however, was fast asleep. Kirara had transformed into her larger demon self and was growling, for she knew she had to protect her master no matter what, she had protected Midoriko and now she had to protect Sango.

Kagome peeked out from behind Sango's large boomerang looking directly at the demon lord's emotionless golden eyes, eyes so similar to Inuyasha's yet so different.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered her voice filled with anxiety and anticipation, but no fear.

Her soft whisper traveled to Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears, it sounded melodious compared to the voices of other humans. He saw her face in what had been almost 2 years. Unfortunately for him, he could see traces of Rin in Kagome's sun-kissed face, he didn't let his stoic mask slip, however his eyes displayed every emotion he felt even if it were just for one split second for which only Kagome noticed. Kagome looked away from his mesmerizing amber eyes, she was searching for her bow and arrows she could let Sesshoumaru harm either Sango or Miroku.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru stated in his monotone voice, this caused Kagome to straighten up.

"Kagome stay behind me," Sango whispered to her little sister.

Kagome nodded then spoke up, "Hai, Sesshoumaru?"

She tried not to let her voice waver but when she said his name his piercing eyes were once more upon her making her shift uncomfortably. Sesshoumaru looked at Sango.

"Do not worry Taijiya, this Sesshoumaru will not harm Inuyasha's precious miko," at the mention of Inuyasha's name, Kagome flinched but soon regained her normal composure.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru wishes your presence alone."

Kagome hesitated, his statement seemed more like an order, and she stepped out from behind Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome-chan."

"Kagome-sama."

Both Miroku and Sango tried to stop Kagome from approaching the Taiyoukai in front of them. Kagome shook her head to stop them,

"Don't worry, I don't think Sesshoumaru is here to spill anyone's blood," she stated reassuringly.

_'Save for Inuyasha,'_ she mentally noted.

The Houshi and the taijiya had fear for their friend/sister written all over their faces, but they let her go to Sesshoumaru knowing that Kagome had a good head on her shoulders. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away expecting Kagome to follow him, she waved to her friends,

"If I'm not back in an hour come get me please."

Sango and Miroku nodded, they watched as Kagome's green uniform disappeared into the forest. Both companions started back to the fire and waited, both too caught up in their own thoughts to notice the other. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been walking for about 10 minutes, until finally they came upon a breathtaking array of flowers carpeting the forest floor, to the right was a small waterfall flowing down into a little pond that harbored an assortment of fishes. Surrounding the small pond were several rocks that were strategically placed so that one could sit at the water's edge and watch the tiny droplets of water glistening in the moonlight as they fell into the pond below. Kagome gasped at the magnificent place before, never had she ever seen such beauty even while she was in the Shengoku Jidai. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance, how could this little ningen be so easily fascinated, this would be her resting place, well the place where Inuyasha would find her mangled corpse that is. He watched the blossoming miko before him as she kneeled close to the water's edge, a small smile added to her already beautiful face as she watched the many fireflies dancing across the water's surface. Once again Sesshoumaru was reminded of Rin; she too had sat near the water's edge watching the fireflies while they were traveling.

Sesshoumaru then remembered something he had wanted to ask her. He soundlessly walked over to the still awestruck girl and sat down beside her. Her scent was not limited to just one word, it composed of being soothing, wonderful, enticing and most of all simply pleasant to his sensitive nose. She smelt distinctly of sakura blossoms, never had he, Sesshoumaru, every smelt someone so wondrous...wait… he mentally kicked himself.

_'What is with her scent?'_ he pondered

"Miko," he stated simply.

Kagome turned to look at directly at him a slightly hint of annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"My name is Ka-go-me. See it's not so hard."

She knew she was somewhat pushing her luck, he was a demon lord and she; she was just a plain miko who didn't know how to fully use her powers. Why would he ever acknowledge her anyway she was way under his class. She mentally scoffed why did she want him to acknowledge her anyway! Sesshoumaru arched a perfectly sculpted brow at her, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"This Sesshoumaru will address you by your title when I deem you worthy of it."

His calm monotone voice was starting to make her blood boil; Kagome scoffed rolling her eyes.

"What did you want to talk to me about Sesshoumaru?"

She had wanted to prolong her stay at this peaceful sanctuary but it was a doomed thought since she was here with of all people Sesshoumaru.

"I will be the one asking the questions here Miko," he said his voice not once holding any hint of emotions.

Kagome was about to get up but was stopped by a cold stare from the cold demon lord, a stare that seemed to dare her to move at the risk of her own life. They sat there waiting in an uncomfortable silence; Kagome had started to drum her slender fingers against her knee. Sesshoumaru was inhaling her scent, her tantalizing scent that sooth him so much, he pondered whether or not he wanted to rid the world of such a unique scent.

Finally he spoke up.

"Miko, why is it you willingly chose to come with this Sesshoumaru, did you not think that I would have attempted to kill you as I have done in the past?"

Kagome was slightly taken aback by this question but her answer mirrored her emotions.

"If you had wanted to kill me as much as you did in the past, then you would have done so by now ne? Besides why would you still want to kill me after such a long time?"

The last part of her statement was true, why would he want to kill her after all this time?

_'You wanted to kill her because Inuyasha holds her close to his heart. He would most definitely be crushed if he were to find out that his precious miko was killed by the hand of his own half brother,'_ his conscience stated matter-of-a-factly.

His conscience, Sesshoumaru thought he had stomped the annoying thing permanently out of his mind, how wrong he was.

He had to agreed, however, with the miko, he really had no valid reason for killing her. Sesshoumaru stood up looking down at the beautiful young girl before him. Something that was not present before was now making itself be seen. Deep within her brown eyes he saw an emotion he never thought she, of all people would ever experience...loneliness, with that thought he gathered his demonic cloud and set off in the direction of the Western Lands. Leaving Kagome alone in her silent sanctuary.

**A/N: was this chapter long enough, I'm not even sure. Oh well I hope it was. Well anyway I wanna thank all the people who have reviewed my fic so far. Well please review if you read this fic, 'cause if you don't then I think that no one's reading my fic :(. Anyway Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: (ahem) I don't own Inuyasha... or Sesshoumaru, but I do own this fic.  
**

**A/N: Thank you all the people that reviewed my fic so far. I'll try to make this chapter extra long.**

Inuyasha stirred slightly his head rested against something cold and hard. He wanted to sit up but his body protested. He was too weak to even keep his eyes open, as he drifted back into a state of unconsciousness he saw an angelic face hovering about him.

"Kagome," his voice was a hoarse whisper.

Kikyou stroked Inuyasha's silver hair with her fingertips.

_'Even now he thinks about my loathed reincarnation,'_ she thought bitterly.

She leaned against the tree closing her eyes and thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't died because of Sesshoumaru's poison.

**Flashback:**

Kikyou was continuing on her solitary journey, something she didn't quite agreed with, but she had to find the vile hanyou Naraku. She had followed his aura into the western lands, now she would kill him. She would finally get the revenge she seeked for so long, she would kill the ghastly half demon for causing the betrayal between Inuyasha and her. With Naraku finally gone, her weary soul would be at peace and she would also be able to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Her eyes were focused forward, but felt the powerful intensity of another demon's youki.

"Show yourself," her voice no higher than a whisper, knocking an arrow into her bow.

She instantly knew from the silver hair and golden eyes, that he was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother. However, she didn't lower her weapon, if this was indeed Sesshoumaru, then he would definitely kill her without a second thought.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you Sesshoumaru-sama," her eyes narrowed.

_'His youki was different from when they had met on Mt. Hakureizan, it seems lighter now, perhaps it was the doing of that human child he always carries with him.'_

Sesshoumaru sent her a bored look.

"Are you not Inuyasha's first wench?" his voice held no hint of any emotion. How could his brother bare to see something to vile and heinous? Her stench wafted up to his delicate nose, he resisted the urge to cover his nose and mouth with his haori sleeve.

_'Hmph, burial soil and bones, now who wouldn't want that smell on them?'_ he thought sarcastically.

"I am no one's wench," Kikyou was not about to make the mistake of turning her back on The Sesshoumaru.

Sure she wanted to purify him right there on the spot, but not even her powers would be enough for that.

"Then tell this Sesshoumaru why does his scent permeate your clothes and fake person?" His voice held no remorse, no sympathy, just plain boredom.

Kikyou flinched slightly.

_'Of course he could smell his half brother scent on her, and he was after all, a full youkai.'_

Her hands shook slightly knowing that Sesshoumaru did not like anyone who had associations with his hanyou brother.

"How your half brother's scent is on me is none of your concern," she responded icily, holding his intense gaze.

Kikyou had a foreboding feeling that this wasn't about to end very well.

"Give this Sesshoumaru a valid reason for not slaying you right here, you are trespassing on my territory?"

Sesshoumaru didn't want the wench's blood on his hands, but she had tried to kill Inuyasha and actually went as far as to trespass on his lands. Even though he hadn't killed her at Mt. Hakureizan, that didn't mean he didn't want to kill her. The only reason he held back was because his ward, Rin, was present and Kikyou had helped to protect her.

"I am not obligated to give you any reply of the sort," with that said Kikyou lowered her bow, turning around and started walking away.

She hoped against hope that she had done the right thing. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when she felt Sesshoumaru's youki flared, a sure sign that she was about to witness first hand, his true power. Before his youkai whip could slice her body, she jumped out of the way firing a purification arrow straight at Sesshoumaru. She landed near a tree and knocked another arrow in her bow hoping that the first one had hit home. She had dispersed her soul stealers to locate Inuyasha and bring him to her. Sesshoumaru, however, effortlessly dodged her pathetic arrow, only one person had ever managed to penetrate his armor. It was Inuyasha's other wench. Since she was the reincarnation of the original Kikyou, her power could not have been as powerful as Kikyou's. Running pass the still pink glowing arrow Sesshoumaru readied his poison claws, striking Kikyou on her shoulder.

Deep gashes could be seen as the poison spread from her shoulders down her sides. Everything looked completely normal to Sesshoumaru except the fact that none of her blood flowed from her wound. Straightening his person, Sesshoumaru was about to deliver the final blow when Inuyasha's voice stopped him.

"What the fuck are you doing to Kikyou, you bastard?"

She had tried reaching for Inuyasha but her world had gone black, she had awaked later on by the stirrings of a certain injured hanyou on her lap. Her clay body had not been completely destroyed by Sesshoumaru's poison, much thanks to the fact that her bones still held immense miko energy.

**End Flashback:**

Kikyou was now focusing most of her miko energy into healing Inuyasha's wound. He had taken quite a hit from that bastard Sesshoumaru and his poison claws. Her long dark hair bellowed around

_'Kuso, why did I have to be such a baka and disrespect him like that? Now my darling Inuyasha's injured. Sesshoumaru's poison isn't allowing his demon self to heal him.'_ Kikyou thought wistfully.

The sun was starting to rise, casting faint golden rays across the wounded couple.

Kikyou still wasn't sure why Sesshoumaru had attacked her in the first place; all she knew was that her previous attempts to kill Inuyasha had somehow angered him.

_'Then why didn't he kill me at Mt. Hakureizan?'_ She finally came up with the only logical explanation possible.

_ 'It was because of that little human girl that's always with him. What did he call her...Rin... yes Rin I believe her name was. Apparently he didn't seem all too happy about that little girl seeing blood shed right in front of her. So he must harbor some tenderness for her. How strange, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, caring for a mere human girl.'_

Kikyou knew then that he had wanted to kill her when they met at Mt. Hakureizan, but that girl, Rin, had indirectly saved her life.

Kikyou's train of thought was interrupted, however, by a rather disgruntled hanyou.

"Kikyou," he croaked, pulling her into a tight embrace being mindful of her injuries.

"Daijobou desuka, Kikyou?" Inuyasha's voice held much concern, something that was rare even if he was speaking to her.

"Hai, Inuyasha, I'm fine, but your wound isn't healing as fast as it should," Kikyou stated matter-of-a-factly.

"Kuso, it must be Sesshoumaru's poison..." Inuyasha gasped, the fact that Sesshoumaru had gone after Kagome after he had rendered him immobile, was starting to seep in.

Inuyasha sat up wincing slightly.

"Sesshoumaru went after Kagome, and we have to follow him."

_'Hopefully it wouldn't be too late,'_ he added mentally, _' Kagome, wait for me.'_

Kikyou also stood up; she had managed to restore most of her clay body that was melted by the poison.

"No Inuyasha, YOU have to follow him," she turned to leave, but strong arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered, nuzzling her neck, "I won't let Sesshoumaru hurt you again, I promise."

Kikyou sighed softly.

_'Maybe it would be safer to stay with Inuyasha, after all my powers are almost gone.'_ She nodded turning to face Inuyasha,

"Hai, lets go."

Kikyou climbed onto Inuyasha's back allowing him to take her back to his camp.

**Back at the camp:**

Kagome rolled onto her side in her sleeping bag. It was still quite early so no one else was up yet, the sun had only started to peek over the horizon. She went over all the events to the previous day in her mind. They were walking, then Inuyasha went of to see Kikyou, Sango and she talked about what her feelings for Inuyasha were. Kagome sighed at this; she still loved Inuyasha dearly, even though he now had Kikyou. Her heart still yearned for him.

Her lingering emotions of love for the hanyou were still ever so present, she remembered his eyes, and how she loved to look into those expressive amber orbs, his silver hair swaying gently in the wind, his magenta stripes...wait...magenta stripes? When did Inuyasha become Sesshoumaru?

_'Baka Kagome,'_ she chided herself, _'how can you think of Sesshoumaru when you still love Inuyasha? Do I really still love Inuyasha?'_

This question caused waves of emotions to engulf her mind and body. Sesshoumaru, someone that had tried to kill her on so many various occasions, had actually been a bit civil to her last night.

_'Last night,'_ she thought.

**Flashback:**

Kagome had been so awestruck by the beauty of the place that Sesshoumaru had taken her.

_'This place in so peaceful,'_ she had thought.

She was somewhat caught off guard when he asked, "Miko, why is it you willingly chose to come with this Sesshoumaru, did you not think that I would have attempted to kill you as I have done in the past?"

She didn't know how to answer such a question but she stated what her mind was thinking.

"If you had wanted to kill me as much as you did in the past, then you would have done so by now ne? Besides why would you still want to kill me after such a long time?"

Kagome hoped that this answer was good enough for him. However, when he had stood up to leave, she had the sudden urge to ask him to stay, just a little while longer with her. She was too shy however, and thought it would be rather silly of her to request that the Great Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru-sama, should stay with her for a little while.

He had left her so suddenly; she was rather enjoying his company even though he kept calling her Miko.

_'At least it's better than wench, like what Inuyasha calls you,'_ she thought wistfully.

She looked up at the dark sky, watching as Sesshoumaru's long silver hair reflected the moonlight.

She just wanted to reach out and stroke his long mane; this however would probably cost her her life. He looked so angelic.

_'How can someone so beautiful be so dangerous,'_ she thought.

Then she remembered his arm, it was missing, but somehow it hadn't affected his perfection, not in the slightest bit.

When he was finally out of sight, Kagome let out a breath that she had been unconsciously been holding. She watched intently as the fireflies danced upon the water's surface. They were so free, not a care in the word, they didn't have to worry over the Shikon no Tama, or the vile hanyou Naraku. Kagome sighed standing up and straightening her green uniform. It was starting to get late and she was sure Sango and Miroku were starting to worry about her. With one last glance of her new found sanctuary, she set of toward the camp.

As soon as she emerged from the thick forest foliage, she was bombarded with questions from both the Taijiya and the Houshi. They were just about to start looking for her thinking that Sesshoumaru had harmed her in some way. Kagome looked over at Shippou; he was fast asleep curled up into a little ball on her sleeping bag. Sango told her that he had wanted to be near something that smelled like her. Sango Miroku and Kagome sat around the fire. Kagome relayed what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru while they were gone. Both the monk and the demon exterminator seemed a bit troubled at the fact that their friend/sister had spent time alone with THE demon lord Sesshoumaru, but they were also relieved that he hadn't harmed her in any way.

By the time Kagome had finished, they all agreed that is was time to hit the hay, before they dispersed, however, Kagome told Sango and Miroku not to tell Inuyasha what had conspired between Sesshoumaru and her. Kagome changed into her pajamas and crawled into her sleeping bag, pulling a still sleeping Shippou close to her. The thing on her mind before sleep claimed her was Sesshoumaru's expression as he flew away on his demonic cloud.

**End Flashback:**

Kagome was drifting back to sleep, but then realized that she had to get up and prepare breakfast for the group. She sat up, tucking Shippou into the sleeping bag. Her eyes moved over everyone in the group, they were short one silver haired hanyou. The sun was still barely even up yet, trying to prolong the night.

She sighed, _'He's probably still with Kikyou.'_

Kagome crept over to her yellow back pack and rummaged around in it finding some Ramen and a pot, she started preparing breakfast.

**In Sesshoumaru's castle:**

Sesshoumaru felt something warm lying next to him. His intense amber eyes found it; it was a raven haired girl who looked only 10 summers old.

_'When had she sneaked in here?'_ he pondered.

Ever since he had established his new empire, Rin had taken quite a liking to sleeping with her demon lord.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind though, he was just puzzled at the fact that He, Lord Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the West, could not sense when she enter his room in the middle of the night. He looked over at Rin, his golden eyes softening as he listened to her heavy breathing. She had been with him for almost 3 years now and had grown on him. He let his stoic mask drop, stroking her raven hair with his claws; it was only in her presence that he ever displayed any type of affection. She was his to protect and nothing would ever harm her once there was life in his body. Rin deserved nothing but the best, his frozen heart had somewhat melted when she told him why she had no parents.

Now she was his ward, and she will always be happy. Sesshoumaru continued to stroke her hair, he thought of a certain miko that had caught his attention. Why hadn't he killed her like he intended to? Maybe it was because she reminded him somewhat of Rin, her pure white aura, not a single trace of darkness could be felt.

Someone so pure could not be human. Humans fight amongst themselves, they do not care for their own kind, and yet this particular human held so much kindness and love. Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts about a mere human.

It was totally out of his character.

_'Humans are nothing more than filthy scum who cannot help but betray each other,' _he thought.

_ 'Rin, she is the only human worthy of the attention of this Sesshoumaru.'_

With that last thought he soundlessly climbed out of bed as not to wake his still sleeping ward. He grabbed his usual white and red kimono and made his way down to his own private hot spring. It was still early therefore most of the inhabitants of the castle would still be asleep.

_'Hopefully Jaken is asleep,'_ Sesshoumaru thought, his retainer was somewhat, annoying, with his incessant complaining about Rin and how disrespectful her behavior was.

Sesshoumaru slid open the door closing it silently behind him; he stripped himself of his sleeping garments and sank into the warm soothing water. He rather enjoyed when Rin would lock the unsightly toad in a closet, or tie him to a tree. He leaned back against the edge of the spring letting his silver mane dance on the water's surface. He closed his amber eyes hoping for just one moment of peace. The demon lord was denied this, however, when the image of a certain young miko came into focus. Her dark raven hair framing her sun-kissed face, her big brown eyes mirroring every emotion she felt. Her lips were the most tantalizing he had ever seen; when she was speaking he had watched those lips move forming her words.

_'I wonder if they are as delicious as they look?'_ Sesshoumaru's eyes opened widening at his thoughts.

How could he think such thoughts of a lowly human? She was beneath him.

_'Yeah of course you want her to be beneath you,'_ his inner voice taunted.

He quickly cleansed himself and donned his kimono. Surely if he buried himself in his work such thoughts would cease to exist. As he walked through the many winding hallways of his castle, Sesshoumaru immediately put on his cold emotionless facade. He made his way soundlessly to his private study; unfortunately, his retainer was ever so present waiting to serve his lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken wailed, "This lowly servant of yours has long awaited your arrival."

Jaken subjugated himself before Sesshoumaru, who, in turn, just walked over the green imp.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his study, and stepped in. Dozens upon dozens of shelves laden with books lined the walls; the large room housed a musky scent. He walked over to his desk shrewd with paper, Sesshoumaru scented the air.

_'Soon the other lords will be arriving,'_ he thought, _'It is without a doubt why father would rather do battle than endless paperwork.'_

Jaken bustled over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, should this lowly servant of yours usher the other Lords and their escorts into the Great Hall, or should they be brought directly to your study?"

"Jaken," he stated icily, "You will not leave the Lords of Japan out in the Great Hall, would you?"

Jaken flinched at his master's deadly voice.

"I understand, my lord, breakfast will be brought here in no more than 30 minutes."

With that, his retainer hastily left the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. Sesshoumaru set to work, trying to clear his desk of all the papers. One document, however, caught his interest.

_'Hmm... Seems like Prince Kouga of the Eastern lands does not have an escort.'_

Sesshoumaru pondered the meaning of this since Kouga was betroth to the wolf princess Ayame.

_'Why would he choose not to bring his intended to such an event?'_

Sesshoumaru quickly forgot about the trivial matter and focused his attention on his own lands. By this time, the sun was high in the sky, its luminous rays flowing through the large stained window that adorned his study. It was a depiction of Inu no Taisho in his true form standing at the edge of a cliff, the light from the full moon made his silver mane glow eerily.

**Back at the camp:**

Inuyasha had burst through the forest foliage with a slightly wounded Kikyou, just as Kagome was preparing breakfast, which was about 30 minutes ago. He had gingerly put Kikyou down running over to Kagome and checking her for any injuries. Kagome was slightly taken aback. She had expected Inuyasha to return that morning, but not with Kikyou. Kagome scanned the group. Everyone had already finished eating breakfast, Shippou was with Kirara practicing with his top, Sango sat near the dwindling fire tending to her Hiraikotsu and Miroku was meditating near the small stream that Kagome had located that morning.

Kagome looked up at the nearby tree, her big brown eyes mirroring all the loneliness she felt deep within her heart. Now Inuyasha permanently had Kikyou by his side. Inuyasha had announced that Kikyou would be joining the group, much to the group's dismay. However, no one cared to argued with his decision. After this announcement, Inuyasha had taken his own share of the Ramen, wolfing it down, when he was done; he scooped up Kikyou into his arms and leapt into a nearby branch. When everyone was done eating Sango had volunteered to help Kagome with the dishes.

Now that everything was set, the group was ready to head out and do more shard hunting, yet they were still here. Kagome sighed, as she made her way over to Miroku, sending him a warning glare telling him not to do anything stupid. Miroku patted the spot next to him. Kagome sat down looking at the running water in front of her.

"Kagome-sama, is there something you wish to talk about?" Miroku asked.

He knew that it wasn't easy for Kagome to sit and watch as her first love and her ancestor comforted each other.

"Iie, Miroku-sama, I just wanted to sit with you for a while."

Shippou bound over to the two young adults a furry little neko running behind him. Miroku nodded as Shippou clasped tightly to Kagome's neck nuzzling her.

"Shippou-chan I can't breathe," Kagome let out a melodious laugh when Shippou released her only to crawl into her sailor shirt, his orange hair popping back into view as he emerged next to her chest.

Miroku looked envious at the little kitsune pup. He absently stroked Kirara's soft fur.

"Kagome," Shippou wailed, he lowered his voice, however, when he said, "I can't get her scent of me."

Kagome patted Shippou's hair.

"Why don't you take a bath then Shippou-chan?"

Shippou's emerald eyes brightened, nodding vigorously, he leapt out of her shirt and started to undress.

"No big splashes Shippou-chan," Kagome reminded the little kitsune.

Shippou placed one foot into the water, then the other, he was soon seen swimming around with Kirara, who had jumped in right after him. Kagome stood up to leave just as a strong gust of wind almost knocked her over. However, as she braced for the impact of her back hitting the hard forest floor, strong muscular arms encircled her petite waist.

"Falling for me as usual, Kagome," Kouga smirked as a deep blush graced Kagome's cheeks.

He helped her stand, immediately grasping her small hands in his large ones.

"Kagome, my wom..." Kouga never finished as sharp claws came crashing down on him.

He quickly dodged it, however.

"Get away from Kagome ya wimpy wolf," Inuyasha barked pushing Kagome protectively behind him.

Kagome fell back onto her rear; she outwardly winced as the hard forest floor came into contact with her tender behind.

"Ouch," she whimpered rubbing her butt.

Sango was immediately by Kagome's side helping her up.

"Daijobou, Kagome-chan?" Sango's face was etched with worry for her little sister.

Kagome waved her hand, signaling it as nothing. Kouga saw Kagome land on her rear, this only persisted to get him more riled up than usual.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing dog breath, you injured Kagome?"

Kouga landed a punch on the left side of Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha went flying, he quickly recovered though wiping the tiny tickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, she's MY shard detector, I can do whatever I want with her," Inuyasha stated smugly.

By this time Kagome was fuming.

"Inuyasha," her voice a deadly whisper.

"Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari," she paused for a breath then continued.

"Osuwari, Osuwari," she only stopped to wait for the effects of the last 'sit' command to kick in.

She was about to continue but was stopped by a cold, dead voice.

"Stop that you impertinent wench," Kikyou exclaimed.

_'That girl has taken everything from me, even my necklace I made to subjugate Inuyasha,'_ Kikyou thought.

Kikyou had known that staying in the same camp as her reincarnation would be difficult, but she never expected to girl to abuse her power over Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what the fuck are you doing? He's the enemy not me," Inuyasha struggled fruitlessly against the spell.

Kagome turned to Kikyou, "FYI, I'm not the wench here you are."

Everyone turned to look at the pure innocent miko that stood before them. Never had they heard her speak in such a way.

_'She usually restrains her anger,'_ Kouga thought, his features filled with surprise,_ 'I guess Inuyasha and his dead bitch finally pushed her off the edge.'_

Kouga smirked, "Kagome."

Kagome held up a hand to silence him.

"Kouga-kun, I think it's time for you to leave," her voice broke.

Kagome hadn't meant to call Kikyou a wench.

_'No one deserves such a degrading title,'_ she thought wistfully. She turned to look at Kikyou; her face was as still and emotionless as ever.

"I have a proposition for you, Kagome," came Kouga's voice; he was a bit hurt that Kagome had cut him off like that.

Kagome whirled around to look at Kouga directly. She sighed.

_'He's probably going to ask me to go with him back to his den where she would never been mistreated again.'_

Kouga had been nothing short of a gentleman, save the time when he kidnapped her and tried to make her his woman.

"Ok, I'm listening Kouga-kun," her voice came out softer than she had wanted.

By this time Inuyasha was no longer subdued by the 'sit' command.

"Kagome are you gonna listen to his fucking wimpy ass!"

"Inuyasha, if you don't shut up I will S-I-T you 'til you can't stand," her voice was deadly and Inuyasha flattened his furry ears onto his head.

Shippou had, by this time, finished bathing and redressing himself. He perched himself on Miroku's shoulder, looking on with everyone else. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder, nuzzling her every so often. Kikyou made her way over to Inuyasha, urging him to come with her. She said something that immediately brightened Inuyasha's face. He picked her up and bounded into the thick forest.

"Kagome, I would much appreciate it if you would accompany me to a meeting of the Four Lords of Japan," Kouga stated formally.

A look of surprise appeared on Kagome's face but was soon overcome by a scowl.

"Shouldn't you be asking Ayame-chan to go with you. She is, after all, you soon-to-be-mate?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head, giving Kagome a sheepish look.

"I wanted to ask her, but I thought that you might have needed a break from dog breath, so I came to ask you first."

"Hai Kagome-chan, I think it'll be a good opportunity to get some time away from Inuyasha," Sango exclaimed.

Miroku nodded in agreement. Suddenly a slap and a screech of, "HENTAI!" was heard throughout the forest.

Sango walked over to the other side of Kagome leaving an unconscious Miroku with a flaming red hand print on his cheek. Everyone shook their heads disapprovingly, all thinking the same thing.

_'He'll never learn will he!'_

Kagome smiled sweetly at Kouga.

"Kouga-kun, I would love to accompany you to the meeting of the Four Lords of Japan."

Kouga gave her a boyish grin as she mimicked what he had said earlier.

"Ano, Kouga-kun," Kagome started, "Don't I have to wear something fancy to this meeting?"

She wrung her hands, knowing that she hadn't brought back anything fancy the last time she went to her era.

"Don't worry Kagome, I came prepared," Kouga pulled out a medium sized box handing it to Kagome.

She took the box opening it, she gasped at the stunning blue, silk kimono with pink sakura blossoms scattered across its length.

"Kouga-kun, where did you get such a beautiful kimono?" Kagome looked up at him.

"It was my mother's; I thought that it would look good on you."

Kagome hugged Kouga tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_'He gave me his okaa-san's kimono.'_

Kouga blushed at Kagome's outwardly show of affection toward him. He knew she would like it.

_'This kimono is almost as beautiful as Kagome herself,'_ he thought letting the sniffling girl go.

"Go get dressed Kagome, I'll be back in about an hour, I have some unfinished business to attend to."

With that Kouga sped off in his whirlwind. Kagome turned to Sango.

"C'mon Sango-chan lets go take a quick bath."

Kagome turned to look at Shippou and Kirara.

"Shippou-chan, I'm counting on you!" Shippou nodded knowingly, as she ruffled his orange hair.

"Hai, Kagome, I'll keep this pervert away."

Kagome smiled and ran over to her pack; she grabbed a couple of bathing items, and her new kimono and headed of to the nearby stream with Sango to take a quick bath.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha looked over at the now sleeping form of Kikyou, he smirked he wasn't about to let her sleep for much longer. He rolled over pulling her supple body beneath him. She moaned softly, proving to excite him even more. Inuyasha kissed her neck; his mouth didn't stay very long there, however. Kikyou opened her void brown eyes, moaning as Inuyasha made his way down her body, leaving a fiery trail of open mouth kisses. Her body writhing with the waves of pleasure that coursed through her. She rolled over, so that she was now the dominating one, Inuyasha growled softly roughly grabbing one of her breasts in his callous hand. **(A/N: I'm sorry I can't do the lemon thing, not yet at least. Inuyasha and Kikyou having sex is making me sick to my stomach. Gomen nasai.)**

After they had finished rutting Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and leapt of in the direction of the camp, he tested the air knowing that by now the mangy wolf was gone.

**With Sesshoumaru:**

Sesshoumaru foretold that he would get absolutely no work done on this day. After he had eaten breakfast and settled down once more to get some work done, a sobbing Rin burst into the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she wailed running over to him and resting her head against his knee.

Not to long after a pissed-of-looking Jaken appeared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I swear whatever that human girl says, it's a lie," Jaken stated going down on his hands and knees.

Rin sniffled.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru stated with his usual monotone voice, "Why are you crying?" he placed a hand on Rin's raven head.

She sniffled once more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wanted to play in the garden, but Jaken-sama told Rin, that if Rin went out that he would lock Rin in a closet. But Rin went anyway, and Jaken-sama dragged Rin back to a closet and locked Rin in it."

It was then Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose picked up the blood laced in Rin's natural scent. He scanned her small body, the tilted her face up to look at him. He hadn't noticed it before because she had placed her head on his knee, but now, it was as plain as day. His little ward had acquired an injury that extended from, her hair-line to her right brow below it.

"Jaken," his voice was colder and harsher than usual, "Get her injury taken care of, now!"

Jaken nodded easing closer to Rin. Rin, however, backed away to hide behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to kill the toad before him but instead stated, in a less demanding tone.

"Rin, let Jaken take care of your wound."

With that, the little raven haired girl stood up, with a sniffle, and followed the toad, who was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Sesshoumaru sighed, when both of them were out of earshot. He started once again to flip through the papers before him. Just then a servant entered, prostrating herself before him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I bring news from The Lord of the Eastern Lands, Kouga-sama."

Sesshoumaru waved his hand to show he was listening, the servant continued.

"Kouga-sama had arrived not to long ago baring news of who his escort will be to the meeting of The Four Lords of Japan."

Sesshoumaru mentally grimaced.

_'Was that all Kouga did, waste his time on such trivial matters?'_ he thought ruefully.

"He has stated the he will be attending the meeting with the Protector of the Shikon no Tama, a miko named, Higurashi Kagome."

With that said Sesshoumaru nodded and the servant quickly and quietly exited the room.

_'So Kouga was going to bring Inuyasha's second wench. I wonder if he knows she still loves my half brother. This should be interesting.'_

He stood up and made his way back to the hot spring, where he would take a quick bath and change his clothes. The meeting would be starting soon and Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to see the expression on the demon wolf's face when he tells him that his darling Kagome is in love with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing that his plan would be put into action soon enough. He slid the door to the hot springs open and silently closed it behind him.

**Back at the camp:**

Kagome had finished putting on the stunning kimono that Kouga had given her. She looked absolutely dazzling. Her dark raven hair, which was pinned up with various pink hair pins, accented the dark blue of the kimono giving her a mesmerizing but mysterious look, he eyes were highlighted by the pink sakura blossoms, her splendor was added to with loose strands of hair framing her face, this made her look even more breathtaking.

Sango admired her sister's beauty.

_'Her beauty comes from within her, yet it radiates throughout her entire being,' _she thought.

"Kagome-chan, you look lovely," Sango complimented.

Kagome blushed avoiding eye contact with a certain Houshi, who was staring at her like she was a freak. Shippou gazed at Kagome.

"Kagome you look like a tenshi."

He gave her a quick hug then went to stand beside Kirara. Miroku stood dumbstruck by Kagome's beauty.

"Kagome-sama, will you..."

However, he was knocked out by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Sango bonked him over the head a few more times for good measure. Turning to the young miko.

"Well I wonder when Kouga's gonna be here, almost an hour's passed."

Kagome's expression changed, from joy to worry.

"Sango-chan, do you think he's gonna come back for me?"

Kagome's voice was laced with anxiety and anticipation.

"Hai, hai Kagome-chan, he will come back for you, this is KOUGA we're talking about here," Sango stated reassuringly.

Kagome giggled, walking over to the stream, she was going to check her reflection for like the millionth time, Sango followed close behind.

"Kagome-chan," Sango stated softly, "You look fine, stop worrying."

She brushed a wayward strand of hair from Kagome's eyes.

Just then Inuyasha burst into the camp, with a tired looking Kikyou on his back.

"Kagome that fucking wimpy wolf better be gone!" he raved.

Neither of the girls turned to look at him. Inuyasha put Kikyou down stomping over to Kagome and Sango, Kagome turned to look directly into his fiery molten eyes. Inuyasha was taken aback when the elegant woman before him looked at him, her eyes were so gentle,

"Kagome, you look like a Hime-sama."

However Kagome did not blush at his compliment, she only looked away.

"Feh! Fine wench but you better not be going anywhere with that fleabag!" Inuyasha jumped into a tree taking Kikyou with him.

Sango stood up, she help Kagome stand, just as Kagome was dusting off her new kimono, a giant whirlwind appeared in front of her. Kouga looked Kagome up and down as if sizing her up.

"Kagome," Kouga said taking her hands in his, "You look truly beautiful, no one could ever look as pure and untainted as you."

Kagome's cheeks were stained deep red.

"A...arigatou ...K...Kouga-kun," she managed to stumble out, now she felt like a complete idiot.

Kouga smirked, knowing he could get this kind of reaction from Kagome even with the smallest of compliments. Kagome felt flustered, but that was soon over when Inuyasha jumped down from his perch. He made an attempt to push her behind him, but she backed away, only to stand behind Kouga.

"Kagome, you fucking ungrateful bitch, I'm trying to protect you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Looks like she doesn't want your protection anymore inu-kuro," Kouga smirked. Inuyasha leapt into the air hoping to land a strike on the vain wolf but was soon brought down by the 'sit' command.

"C'mon Kouga-kun, lets go."

With that Kouga picked up Kagome bridal style, a smug grin on his face. Kagome looked at Sango.

"We'll be back soon I promise."

"Take as long as you want Kagome-chan, we'll still be here waiting for you."

Kouga and Kagome set off on their journey to the Western castle. Sango and a now conscious Miroku gazed of in the distance at the two retreating figures.

"Sango, will you accompany me on a walk?" Miroku's smooth voice floated over to Sango making her blush slightly.

"Hai Houshi-sama."

With them went Shippou and Kirara, which left a face-planted Inuyasha and a weary, looking Kikyou all to themselves.

**A/N: whew that was a long chapter. Well I hope it was long enough and err... I really am sowwie about the whole lemon thing between Kikyou and Inuyasha, I just couldn't do it. Ja ne! Oo and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: (ahem) I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshoumaru...but i do own this fic.  
**

**A/N: thanks to all the reviewers. I really appreciate your comments...oh and hmm...a lemon may appear soon...very soon Mwahahahahahhaahaha o.O;;;;;**

**At the Western Castle**

Sesshoumaru gazed out the stained window of his private study, the sun was blazing high in the sky, there had been a slight change in plans. When his ward had heard that Higurashi Kagome was going to be present at the meeting, she insisted on being at her lord Sesshoumaru's side. He had decided that the Lords and their escorts would not meet him in his study, but in the Great Hall. A small kitsune youkai entered the room, kneeling before him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Ryuu-sama, of the Northern Lands has arrived with his mate Kouhei-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded as the dismissed the servant. It was time to make his grand appearance. Sesshoumaru swept through the long hallway, his white kimono trimmed with royal purple whisking behind him. He stood before the two large doors that seemed to fit two of Sesshoumaru's true inu form. Right before the herald introduced the lord, a flustered Rin appeared wearing a royal purple kimono with white trimming, it accented Sesshoumaru's kimono perfectly.

"Presenting, Taiyoukai of the North, Ryuu-sama, and his mate Kouhei-sama," the herald announced formally.

A couple holding hands walked through the large doors. The male was obviously a dragon youkai; his stalk black hair looked untamed. He was muscular and his sky blue kimono rippled with each movement he made.

His mate, however, was a very subtle looking youkai, he features displayed gentle and motherly qualities, one would think, at first glance, that she was merely a human, but she held great power and wisdom as a dragon of her age should. The couple made their way gracefully toward Sesshoumaru and his young ward.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," greeted Ryuu, he bowed slightly showing respect for his fellow Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru only nodded.

Rin giggled at all the formality.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it is good to see that you are in good health," came Kouhei's gentle voice.

She looked over at Rin.

"And who might you be little one?" she asked, her voice filled with childish humor.

Rin curtsied.

"My name is Rin, Kouhei-sama."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his little ward.

_'She is speaking properly, I must remember to reward her later.'_ He noted mentally.

"Rin is my ward," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual monotone voice.

He hated such formal events, but they had to be done to ensure the alliances with the other three lords.

"A human ward Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ryuu stated with mock apprehension.

Everyone knew Ryuu held no hatred or disgust for humans but Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Sesshoumaru shot him an icy glare. Ryuu bent down to look Rin directly. She seemed unfazed.

"Little one, do you like to fly?"

He asked his voice held a slight hint of amusement. Kouhei nudged him slightly.

"You're scaring her Ryuu-sama," she chided her mate.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru questioningly, he nodded.

"Hai, I wish I could fly, Ryuu-sama."

Vahn laughed whole heartedly at the little girl's beaming face.

"Then maybe you can ask Sesshoumaru-sama to come visit me, there I will teach you how to fly."

Rin tugged at Sesshoumaru's haori, "We'll see Rin," was all he said.

Lord Ryuu and his mate wandered off to speak to some of the members of Sesshoumaru's court. Rin tugged once more at his sleeve,

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is bored. When's Kagome-chan gonna be here?"

"Soon, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, obiviously bored himself.

Sesshoumaru greeted another lord, Lord Yuudai, of the Southern Lands and his escort, Shouhei. Everyone conversed as they waited for Lord Kouga to arrive.

**Not to far from the Western castle:**

"Kouga-kun, how much further is it?" Kagome asked, she had noticed that they were headed in the same direction she had seen Sesshoumaru go, that night he spoke to her.

"It's just up ahead Kagome, don't worry, we'll be there soon enough," Kouga reassured her.

True to his word, Kouga stopped before a large castle, filled with soldiers and knights. Kagome gasped at the beauty of it. Even though she only saw the front of the castle, she knew that it was definitely a place suited for a Lord.

Kagome was quickly ushered into a fairly large room.

"Kouga-kun who exactly is hosting this...?"

She heard the herald announce.

"Presenting, Taiyoukai of the East, Kouga-sama, and his escort Higurashi-sama, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Kouga linked his arm in Kagome's and walked into the large room swarming with powerful youkai. Kagome gasped letting Kouga take her in whatever direction he pleased, the only person she acknowledged was Sesshoumaru. His intense amber eyes locked onto he big brown ones. She hadn't thought much about their meeting, it really wasn't anything special. Kagome noticed that everyone was looking at her like she was some sort of alien, with 10 eyes and a slimy green body. **(A/N: it was the first thing that came to mind)**. She soon noticed that they were nearing Sesshoumaru, something that she really didn't feel very comfortable about.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw the miko step forth with the lord of the eastern lands. Her surprised expression was nothing compared to the looks that she got from every demoness in the room, save Kouhei and Shouhei.

_'Where had all these people come from,'_ he thought, _' this was supposed to be a small meeting between us lords only, not lords AND their courts.'_

His cold facade had been in place all throughout the boring introduction of the lords.

_'No wonder father chose to do battle so very often,'_ Sesshoumaru thought wryly.

He held his gaze on the miko before him, paying little attention to the wolf prince. She was absolutely captivating, strands of her ebony hair framing her small face, her dark blue kimono hugged her curves.

_'She is definitely a tenshi,'_ he thought, but squished the wary thought out of his mind.

_'It probably because she's the only beautiful single female in here,'_ Sesshoumaru chided, finding a human beautiful was beyond him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga bowed low showing his respect toward the emotionless Taiyoukai.

"I'm sure you know this breathtaking maiden, Kagome," Kagome blushed.

She did a small curtsey looking at everything but Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kouga stood proudly beside the young miko, knowing he was the envy of every demon in there.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed happily launching herself onto the older girl.

Kagome hugged the little girl tightly.

"Rin-chan, you've grown so much since I last saw you."

Rin released Kagome, beaming up at the young miko.

"Hai Kagome-chan, you look sooo pwetty in that kimono."

Kagome smiled stroking the child's hair lovingly.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's icy voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Hai?" came Rin's sweet innocent voice.

"This is still a formal gathering," he reminded the small girl.

Rin looked sadly at her feet knowing that she disappointed Sesshoumaru.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled down at the little girl.

"Think nothing of it Rin-chan."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, and then at Kouga, she didn't know what to say to either of them. She fidgeted slightly under Sesshoumaru's heated gaze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga stated, seemingly unaware of Kagome's awkwardness, "When will the meeting start?"

Kouga linked his arm once more through Kagome's, she didn't protest, she was too caught up in her own thoughts of a certain demon lord to notice.

"It will begin shortly, but before the meeting starts, this Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to you Kouga and of course your miko," Sesshoumaru said with his calm monotone voice.

He watched Kagome's face intently waiting for her reaction to his request.

Kagome stiffened.

_'Did her just refer to me as KOUGA's miko?'_

She brought her eyes to look directly at the demon lord before her, her normally gentle orbs blazing with anger.

_'How dare he?'_ She unlinked her arm from Kouga, who had a smug expression on his face.

"I believe you are mistaken Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with mock respect, "This miko belongs to no one."

Her anger caused her aura to flare slightly, but she soon restrained it knowing it would be unwise to loose her cool in a palace filled with youkai. Rin watched from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. She knew, even at her young age that Sesshoumaru disliked his younger half brother Inuyasha, but that didn't mean he disliked Kagome. Her young mind told her it was time to leave the 'adults' alone. No one seemed to notice the young raven haired girl's departure. Kouga watched as sparks flew between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he decided it would be better if he just remained silent. Sesshoumaru stared coolly at the miko in front of him; she had taken the bait, although now he was starting to think differently. Instead of using such childish tactics to hurt his dear brother, he would show Inuyasha what it means to have something that he values snatched away from him. A plot soon formed in his calculating mind.

Kagome watched with fascination as Sesshoumaru turned and announced that the meeting was to begin as of now. She looked out on of the large windows, it was almost dusk, and she wondered what everyone was doing. She let Kouga guide her to a large oak table, where all the Lords were to sit and discuss the alliances of their lands.

**Back at the camp:**

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara had not to long ago returned from their walk. They were all waiting patiently for Kagome to return. It was, in fact true, that they were all bored without her. Inuyasha and Kikyou had once again disappeared. No one seemed to mind though, their departure had made Kagome's absence a lot more bearable.

"I wonder when Kagome is gonna be back. She's been gone sooo long," Shippou whined.

He had made a mental note to stay as far away from Kikyou as he could, she may look like Kagome, but her personality was way off. In short, she just plain out scared the living daylights out of the little kit. Sango turned to Shippou.

"I'm glad she's not back yet, at least where ever she is she doesn't have to put up with Inuyasha."

Miroku and Shippou nodded in agreement. Sango stroked Kirara's fur gently, the small neko mewled appreciatively.

"Houshi-sama, do you think Kagome-chan is having fun where ever she might be?"

Miroku heard plainly the worry and concern in his darling Sango's voice.

"Hai, Sango, I don't think Kouga would take Kagome-sama to a place where she wouldn't enjoy herself."

They all looked intently at the blazing fire, its burning flames licking at the wood. Miroku wondered if this fire was much like Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Inuyasha was the fire, burning away Kagome's heart, and all she did was stand there, silently accepting her punishment for some crime she didn't commit. Sango made her way over to Kagome's yellow back-pack, pulling out some ramen and a pot.

"Shippou, can you get me some water, I'm gonna start dinner?"

Shippou nodded, taking the pot and bounding off in the direction of the stream, Kirara close on his heals. Miroku watched Sango's movements.

"Sango," he stated, his voice serious, "Do you think that Kagome-sama should remain with Kouga?"

As much as Miroku didn't want to ask such a question, he needed to know where Sango stood when it came to Kagome's happiness, even though he had a pretty good idea.

Sango turned to look at the monk.

"Hai Houshi-sama, Kagome-chan shouldn't have to endure such pain when Inuyasha and Kikyou are together. I think that she should stay with Kouga, not permanently though, 'cause then I'll miss my little sister."

She let out a small snicker at the last part, but Miroku knew she was dead serious.

**At the Western Castle:**

Kagome stifled another yawn; the political part of being a lord sure was boring. They had been sitting at the table going over truces and outdated treaties for the pass 2 hours.

_'Guess Sesshoumaru doesn't want to hold another meeting any time soon,'_ she thought ruefully.

She stole glances at the demon lord every so often. Her eye lids closed for a brief moment only to be opened a second later, she was starting to fall asleep on herself, something she had been well used to before she had fallen through the well. Kagome scanned the table; everyone seemed to be rushing through the papers that were laid out before them, hoping that they would finish soon. She stifled another yawn just as Sesshoumaru was drawing the meeting to a close. Kagome looked out the window, it was dark out, the moon was shinning brightly in the night sky. Everyone stood up to depart, Kouga nudged her side, she stood up and made her way to the door where Sesshoumaru was bidding farewells to his guests.

Kouga guided her to the door, just then Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Miko, Rin had requested that you spend some time with her after the meeting, however this choice is yours," he stated calmly, his voice was smooth and his eyes held no hint of any kind of emotion.

He looked intently for Kagome's answer, knowing that she would not turn down his ward's request. Kagome pondered Rin's request, Rin didn't seem to make contact with other human girls her age.

_'She probably so lonely,'_ Kagome thought sadly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I would be more than happy to oblige, but, it's late, wouldn't Rin be asleep by now?"

Brown met amber as Sesshoumaru answered his voice held nothing but frost.

"Hai, she would be asleep at this time, but if you wish to oblige to my ward's request then that matter will be taken care off."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and stalked down the winding passages of his castle. Kagome watched as his tall, white clad figure disappeared around the corner. She turned to look at Kouga who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal. His handsome features looked tired and strained.

"Kouga-kun, I think I'll stay at Sesshoumaru's castle tonight, only because of Rin."

"Kagome," he started wearily, "Do you really wish to stay with someone that has tried to kill you?"

Kouga's question had caught her off guard, but she wasn't going to stay for herself, she was going to stay for the happiness of a little girl, who had somehow managed to thaw some of the ice surrounding Sesshoumaru's heart. Kagome nodded, her mind was set, she was going to stay at Sesshoumaru's castle.

_'Besides,' _she thought,_ 'How much difference could one night make?'_

"Kouga-kun, can you stop by the camp and tell Sango-chan and Miroku-sama that I'll be staying here for the night?"

Kouga turned to leave.

"Hai," he paused, "I hope you know what you're doing Kagome," his normally vain voice held worry and despair.

With that said, he took off in the direction of the camp, leaving a rather forlorn looking Kagome behind.

"Ano...Higurashi-sama," a small neko youkai made her presence known, "Sesshoumaru-sama has appointed me the role of being your personal servant during the duration of your stay."

The young neko looked no more than 25 summers, her plain green kimono contrast with her fiery red eyes.

Kagome looked at the neko.

"What's your name?" her voice came out frostier that intended.

She watched as the other girl flinched and stared intently at her feet.

"My name is Naoki," her voice had become even smaller than her body.

Kagome let out a melodious laugh that immediately lightened the dark gloomy hallways.

"Naoki-chan, you'll call me Kagome because I'm nothing close to royalty," Kagome stated her voice harboring nothing but truth and modesty, she smiled warmly at Naoki. "So, where am I going to stay, Naoki-chan?"

Naoki looked up at her temporary lady smiling warmly.

"You will be staying in the Western wing of the castle, Higuras...I mean Kagome-chan."

Naoki had taken a chance with calling her 'Kagome-chan' instead of 'Kagome-sama', her fears were assuaged, however, when Kagome took her hand and started down the hall.

"Is this the right way Naoki-chan?"

Kagome asked for what seemed like the millionth time, she was pulling Naoki in any random direction. She had noticed a while back that Naoki was deep in thought and she was staring intently at her.

_'How can someone so beautiful and so innocent be nothing more than a miko?'_ Naoki thought.

She was a bit scared when Sesshoumaru had told her that she would be serving a miko, since priestesses were the sworn enemy of youkai, she had wondered why her lord would house such a threat. Her past fears were nonexistent when she realized how carefree and harmless Kagome really was. Kagome was about to open two huge doors adorned with cravings of a great white dog with a crescent moon on his head. First she had traced the patterns, Naoki didn't seem to mind. However, when reached to open the door, Naoki stopped her, shaking her head and taking on a motherly air about her.

"Iie, Kagome-chan, that's Sesshoumaru-sama's private quarters."

Kagome's expression changed.

_ 'Well at least now you know where your enemy's chambers are,'_ she mentally scowled herself.

Of all the places in the palace, she finds herself in the same place she was trying to avoid.

Naoki watched Kagome's emotions change.

_'How odd her eyes mirror every emotion that her heart feels, something Sesshoumaru-sama could never do.'_

Naoki chided herself; taking Kagome's hand she guided her to a chamber not to far from Sesshoumaru's. Kagome looked skeptically at Naoki.

"Why do I have to sleep so close to Sesshoumaru...-sama?" she wined, she had added the 'sama' as an after thought, seeing as she was staying in his castle.

She pouted cutely, hoping that Naoki would give her a room further away, if she looked cute enough. However, Naoki shook her head.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan," she said, watching as Kagome's cute pout changed into a scowl. "Sesshoumaru-sama, specifically said that you were to sleep in the chambers directly next to his. Although I can't imagine why he would order that a beautiful maiden sleep in the chambers next to his own?"

Naoki said the last part with mock innocence. Kagome's cheeks flared a bright red, signaling the world to how embarrassed she felt. She glared at Naoki only to find the small neko containing her mirth with more restraint than she could ever possess. Kagome giggled and slid the door to her temporary room open. She gasped at the royal splendor of the room. The room was quite large, with a magnificent bed adorning the middle of it. She made her way over to the walk-in closet where dozens of gorgeous kimono were housed, she fingered the silk with a small hand, revealing in it's softness.

_'I bet Sesshoumaru's hair feel much better,'_ she absently thought.

The room was made luminous by the large, stained glass doors to the right of the room. Kagome walked over to the doors gingerly opening both of them, stepping onto the balcony. The cool night air filtered into the room, she took the pins out of her dark hair letting it fall onto her shoulders, she looked up at the sky, there laid, in the midst of a blanket of stars, a big bright moon, its pale light bathing the gardens beneath her. Naoki watched with amusement as Kagome explored her new room, she looked like a child who had never known such beauty to exist. She silently looked on when Kagome opened the glass doors stepping out onto the balcony, her new lady looked absolutely breathtaking. The moonlight gave her blue kimono and eerie look as it accented with her hair, her skin took on an ivory complexion. Kagome's looked even more beautiful with strands on her hair framing her small face. Never, in her life, had Naoki seen anything so breathtaking.

_ 'Kagome-chan, you are truly a tenshi.'_

Kagome felt eyes boring into her back; she turned to Naoki and smiled, knowing that the little neko was probably tired. She walked over to her new friend and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

_"Naoki-chan, you look tired. Go get some rest."_

Naoki was slightly taken aback when Kagome's voice held concern for her. Never had one of Sesshoumaru's guests addressed her as an equal or even taken hint to her personal needs. But here before her, stood a tenshi.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure? Maybe we should change you into your sleeping hakamas?"

Kagome ushered Naoki out of the room.

"Naoki-chan, you need to go to bed, and I need to change into my sleeping clothes."

Kagome hoped she didn't offend the neko by refusing her help. Naoki smiled at the young girl in front of her.

"Good night, Kagome-chan."

With that Naoki slid the door shut behind her.

_ 'Finally, someone who doesn't think dressing themselves is beneath them,'_ she thought.

Kagome sighed; she was exhausted from the day's activities. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a pale pink sleeping kimono, tugging off her elegant blue one, she slipped into the pink kimono, relishing in its softness. She placed the blue kimono in with the other extravagant clothing that the closet played house to. Kagome walked silently across to her dresser, picking up the brush and running it through her semi-tangled raven locks. After she was done, she trudged over to her bed flopping down on it pulling the white covers up to her chin. Almost instantly she fell asleep.

**In Sesshoumaru's chambers (wink wink):**

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his back, no matter how hard he tried sleep would not claim his weary soul. He had half a mind to chase after the miko that was causing him so much discomfort. It hadn't been more than 15 minutes ago, when she had stood outside his door, her scent beckoning him to come out and play with her. He had done everything he could to calm himself but he failed miserably. He could still smell her, she hadn't wanted to sleep so close to his own chambers, but somehow his servant had convinced her, he made a mental note to reward that servant later. This would make his plan even simpler.

Sesshoumaru shifted under his silken white sheets. His body was on fire, his eyes held every emotion that his cold heart felt. He would take Inuyasha's precious miko away from him forever.

_'Kagome,'_ he thought, smirking at how much beauty that one miko held.

He had told her that he would only address her when he thought her fit to bare her own name, something that he considered a privilege. He rolled onto his side thinking of the exquisite young miko that his young ward adored, he closed his amber orbs remembering everything about her. Her smile, the way her lips moved when she spoke, the way her cheeks would turn a cheery pink when she was complimented. Sesshoumaru remembered when she had laughed, it was a melodious sound. He let the remembrance of the sweet melody lull him into dream land.

**A/N: wow another semi-long chapter. Well anyway I tried to think of a lemon, but I kept falling off my bed/chair laughing. I promise there'll be lemons, even if I don't overcome my immaturity. Ja ne! Oh and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: (ahem) I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshoumaru...but I do own this fic.  
**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I'm sorry but updates might be a bit slow because I'm sick, Gomen nasai.**

**Back at camp**

The first rays of sunlight graced the morning sky; it illuminated the once dark forest. Everyone was asleep except for a certain kitsune. Shippou curled up under Kagome's sleeping bag. Her scent had always sooth him, but her scent was starting to fade from the warm cushiony bag. It had only been one day, but Shippou terribly missed Kagome.

_'Kagome,'_ he thought, _'why had you stayed at Sesshoumaru's castle?'_

He still couldn't figure out why Kagome would want to stay with someone that had tried to kill her on so many various occasions. Shippou cracked open an eye, he scanned his surroundings. Sango and Miroku were not to far from him, a small neko lay cuddled up on Sango's side. Shippou averted his eyes to where a certain hanyou and dead priestess lay atop a tree branch. At first glance someone might think she was Kagome, but Shippou knew that Kagome's eyes would never hold such hatred and resent as Kikyou's did.

_'It's all Inuyasha's fault Kagome's gone. Why did he have to bring Kikyou into the group? Baka!'_

He pretended to sleep when he heard rustling movements from Sango and Miroku's direction. As Sango sat up, she immediately slapped the lecherous houshi next to her, it seemed like a reflex. Miroku rubbed his now aching cheek, which had the perfect imprint of Sango's hand. Kirara mewled in protest when Sango stood up.

"Houshi-sama, Kagome-chan should be back by this afternoon ne?" Sango's voice harbored sadness and concern.

Miroku nodded.

"Kouga said he would have her back here by sun set."

Sango made her way to Kagome's trademark yellow back pack pulling out the last remnants of Ramen.

"Looks like Kagome-chan is going to have to make another trip back to her time."

A small smile played upon her lips as she remembered when Inuyasha would forbid Kagome to ever go back to her time, those days were over, however, because now they had Kikyou, the only other person, besides Kagome, that could see the Shikon shards. Shippou crawled out to Kagome's sleeping bag, yawning loudly and stretching his tiny body.

"Is Kagome back yet?" Sango shook her head giving the little kit an apologetic look.

"Shippou, maybe you and Kirara could go fetch some water to make the noodles?"

Shippou almost immediately perked up at this. He nodded and set off to get the water, Kirara following not too far behind. Sango looked over to Miroku.

_'Why is he so quiet this morning?'_ she thought worriedly.

Miroku sat up and headed off in the direction of the stream, he sat there watching Shippou and Kirara collecting the water into a small pot.

_'Kagome-sama must have a pretty good reason for wanting to stay with Sesshoumaru. Maybe he reminds her of Inuyasha, or maybe she harbors certain emotions toward him.'_

Miroku pondered this with must zest.

Shippou and Kirara bounded off toward Sango and gave her the pot of water. Sango took it from him.

"Arigatou Shippou."

Shippou gave her a goofy smile and headed off to play with Kirara.

As Sango prepared breakfast, she went over the bizarre events of the night before.

**Flashback:**

Sango, Miroku and Shippou were cleaning up after dinner. They had just finished when a whirlwind came speeding toward them. Inuyasha immediately unsheathe Tetsusaiga, ready to slice the wolf prince in two.

"Oi, ya wimpy wolf, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha spat, going into a defensive battle stance.

However, Kouga just ignored Inuyasha and went straight to where Sango and Miroku stood. Shippou scurried up Miroku's shoulder, while Kirara stood near Sango's feet.

"Oi, Kagome told me to tell you guys that she's gonna be staying at Sesshoumaru's castle for the night."

Kouga smirked, then turned to Inuyasha.

"I guess she finally gave up on you Inu-kuro," he taunted Inuyasha.

Everyone was a bit surprised at the wolf prince's statement. Sango was the first to regain her composure.

"Kouga, are you sure Kagome-chan, said she WANTED to stay with Sesshoumaru?" her voice held worry and fright for her little sister.

Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing that it wasn't exactly the perfect moment to be perverted. Kouga nodded in affirmation of his previous statement.

"When's Kagome gonna be back?" Shippou asked, he had been relevantly quiet since Kouga had arrived.

All eyes were on Kouga, no one noticed the smirk coming from the dead miko Kikyou. She had remained in the background of the conversation even though she was a bit displeased that Inuyasha actually cared about her reincarnation.

"I'm sure she'll be back by tomorrow," Kikyou answered, stepping up behind Inuyasha, who in turn held her possessively.

Kouga turned his face in disgust.

_'Sure she's a powerful miko, but damn, she's dead, can't Inuyasha smell her. Kami her smell,'_ Kouga shuddered from his thoughts taking a step away from the priestess.

"Kagome will be back before sun set tomorrow, I'll be going to Sesshoumaru's castle to retrieve her," Kouga stated, ignoring Kikyou's interruption.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou all let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Kagome would be back by tomorrow and they wouldn't have to deal with just a reflection of her.

"Then it's settled, we'll wait here until Kagome-sama returns," Miroku said with resolve.

"Keh! We don't have to wait for the wench we have another shard detector," Inuyasha huffed pulling Kikyou closer to him.

Everyone looked at him, anger flaring in their eyes.

"Inuyasha, you can go on ahead if you want, but we're staying here to wait for our FRIEND Kagome-chan," Sango huffed; her aura radiated nothing but anger toward the silver haired hanyou in front of her.

Kirara's hair stood up on end knowing that her master was about to unleash her anger on Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippou and Kouga all backed away slowly from Sango, they knew that it wasn't in their best interest to get in Sango's way when she was angry. Kirara, however, stood her ground next to her master and friend. Inuyasha flinched knowing what was going to happen next; he scooped up an impassive Kikyou into his arms and bounded of into the forest.

Sango stood, her Hiraikotsu aimed at the retreating Inuyasha.

"Sango, maybe you should leave him be...for now," Miroku's calm voice soothed her anger slightly.

She turned around, her bangs covering her eyes, and broke into a run. Kirara took the hint and bounded into the air transforming into her larger demon form. Sango grabbed onto Kirara's mane hoisting herself up. They flew off in the opposite direction that Inuyasha had gone. She had returned later on to find that Inuyasha and Kikyou had not returned, Shippou was curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag and a certain houshi, whom she was very fond of sitting near the fire. Sango walked over to Miroku, as silently as she could, she took a seat next to him, Kirara jumped onto her lap and almost immediately fell asleep. They had sat like that talking about the events of the evening until Miroku decided that it was time for Sango to go to bed. Sango only complied; she liked it when Miroku made her do something for her own good. He made her feel whole, but they would not be together until Naraku was destroyed.

**End Flashback:**

The group ate breakfast in silence, they knew that Kagome would be back by sun set and it was torture, for the day seemed to go even slower than usual. After breakfast Miroku went to meditate near the stream, Sango was polishing her Hiraikotsu, Shippou and Kirara were playing in a field nearby and Inuyasha and Kikyou went off to Kami knows where.

**At the Western Castle:**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she didn't want the soft fluffy cloud she was sleeping on to disappear. She rolled over hoping to throw her arm over the edge of the bed to test the coldness of the air outside her warm blanket. However, he hand came into contact with something warm and alive? Kagome jumped almost falling out of the bed. Next to her lay a small living bundle, curled up into the fetal position under her blanket. Cautiously, she pulled the sheet down only to reveal a small raven haired girl, no more than 10 years old. She let out the breath that she had been unconsciously been holding.

Kagome ran her hands through her hair noting how messy it felt. With a stretch, she got off the bed and to her room door. She watched as Rin turned in her sleep pulling the blanket closer to her, whimpering softly at the loss of the warm body that was next to her. With one last look, Kagome silently opened the door stepping into the cool hallways, her pale pink sleeping kimono rustling with the slight wind created when she closed the door. She looked to her left, the large doors stood tall and proud, just like the occupant inside.

_ 'Sesshoumaru,'_ she thought.

He had allowed her to stay in his castle, a privilege that she knew other humans, save Rin, would never know. Kagome sighed and turned in the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru's chambers. She set off in search of a hot spring, for she was sure THE Sesshoumaru would have one...or more.

**With Sesshoumaru:**

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk; it was in such a state of confusion that he didn't know where to start. The sun had barely risen when he awoke. He would try to get some work done before he put his plan into play, his plan to rid the world of the existence of his half brother and a certain miko wench. The thought of killing the miko still bothered him a little, but he stomped on his doubts.

Last night had been a restless one for him. When he had fallen asleep late last night, his dreams were plagued with images of a certain miko. Her melodious laughter had lulled him to sleep, her scent still lingered in the air, the ways she would blush when complimented. All these things were running through his mind as he slept.

**Flashback:**

It had been a very odd dream. He had dreamt of a huge sakura tree, it was a place his mother had taken him when he was still very young. There he sat looking up at the small pink blossoms falling around him. The sky was a bright blue with white fluffy clouds, then he heard it, someone was laughing. It echoed through his mind. A light carefree voice that sounded oddly familiar. He got up and headed toward the melodious sound. Through a dense forest he came upon two individuals in a clearing bathe with bright sunlight and falling sakura blossoms. Sesshoumaru growled softly as he saw his half brother, Inuyasha, with a brightly smiling Kagome. Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Right then Sesshoumaru wanted to rip Kagome from Inuyasha's arms; he didn't deserve her smiles, or her heart. Just as he was about to pounce on the happy couple, the sky went dark and the air held death and despair. Someone appeared through the dense foliage, she was the splitting image of Kagome.

Her hair was long and dark flowing in the ominous wind that had started blow upon her entrance. Kagome clutched to Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha stood in place, his amber orbs filled with regret, sorrow, betrayal and...love. Sesshoumaru recognized the woman as Kikyou, someone he had killed only a few days ago.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou murmured, her voice was cold with hatred.

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't go, please," she begged, but her pleas would not be heard by the stubborn hanyou.

Inuyasha raced to Kikyou's side leaving a sobbing heart broken Kagome behind him.

Sesshoumaru tried to stop his idiot half brother, but there was a barrier preventing him from interrupting. Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into a tight embrace nuzzling her. Kikyou smirked.

"You see wench, Inuyasha is MY puppy and I'm not going to let some half wit bitch like you get between us."

Kagome gasped, her head was bowed low, her bangs covering her eyes, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Inuyasha, even after all this time, I'm still second best," Kagome whispered, her voice broke with the pain and heart ache that now plagued her soul.

Kikyou laughed manically, "Don't tell me you actually thought Inuyasha would choose you over ME? Like I would ever let that happen."

Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha, who seemed to be controlled by her, only to knock and arrow in her bow aiming directly at Kagome's heart. Kagome stood unmoved, her hair bellowing around her like a shield. Sesshoumaru watched helplessly as Kikyou was about to kill Kagome. Kikyou fired her arrow; everything seemed to go in slow motion. The arrow stopped just as it was about to pierce Kagome's heart. Kagome touched the arrow and immediately it turned to dust, scattering into the seven winds. Kikyou gasped.

"You bitch, you destroyed my arrow." Inuyasha stood waiting for his commands. **(A/N: like a puppy, lol)**

Kagome raised her head; her eyes were a brilliant ocean blue. She glared at Kikyou.

"You think you can defeat me, miko?" she asked her voice held two tones, a gentle one meshed together with a wild beast's.

Kikyou notched two more arrows, fusing her miko energy into them. Kagome laughed something that sounded nothing like her usual melody. It sounded evil.

"Miko, you cannot defeat me with your pathetic strength. I am the Shikon Miko, Guardian and host to the Shikon no Tama. No mere mortal can kill us."

Kikyou flinched and turned to Inuyasha.

"Do something!" she yelled, but the hanyou would not move.

"Shin ne, Kikyou!" Kagome smirked as brilliant pink purification light spewed from her palms.

Before Sesshoumaru could witness the extent of the damage, he found himself sitting under the same sakura tree. He saw Kagome running toward him, a little girl with two magenta stripes on her face chasing after her.

"Okaa-san!" the little girl yelled. The dream had ended there, leaving Sesshoumaru to ponder on its meaning.

**End Flashback:**

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples. He couldn't think with that wench in his castle. His mind was in a state of turmoil, and memories of that dream kept coming back to him. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he answered slipping his on indifferent facade.

Jaken came bustling into the room immediately prostrating himself before Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you be having breakfast in the dining hall or here in your study?"

Jaken dared not look up at his lord, for fear of being viciously bonked on the head. He still awaited his punishment from injuring Rin.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, his voice cold and frosty, making Jaken shiver with fear. "This Sesshoumaru will be in the dining hall for breakfast. Wake the Miko and Rin."

Jaken stood up still looking down.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He hoped against hope that Sesshoumaru would forget about what happened the day before.

As he made his way back to the door Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Jaken, Rin wished to spend time with the Miko. You will watch over them."

Jaken nodded thinking, _'Well watching Rin and that wench isn't THAT bad, it's better than being thrown into the dungeon.'_

"When this day is over, you will receive which ever punishment I see fit for injuring MY ward," Sesshoumaru finished.

Jaken gulped; nodding once more he exited the room. Sesshoumaru stood up and made his way to the stained glass windows that adorned the study.

_ 'Father,'_ he thought, _'did you choose to love Izayoi? Or did she lure you into her trap?'_

Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. Silently he stood there watching, and listening to the sounds of his castle. Kagome had made her way through the winding passageways; she had tried desperately to find her way back to her room, but failed miserably. Right now she stood before two large wooden doors, plain but elegant. Without a second thought she opened the door to reveal a study.

"Wow," she gasped, taking in the extent of the room and its contents.

Her human eyes failed to notice the demon lord standing near the stained glass windows. He seemed to blend in with it. Kagome made her way over to the desk, which stood to the right of the room. She frowned slightly at the mess, and then started to flip through all the papers putting them into a neat stack to the left of the desk. Sesshoumaru watched intently as the small miko straightened the mess on his desk. His interest was peaked, however, when he heard her reading the last paper to go on top of the pile. He knew the strangely dresses girl came from some place far beyond the Sengoku Jidai. Some place in which education was important. Humans from these parts were poorly educated, but she, she seemed to be on the same level as the Taiyoukai themselves...

Kagome was too engrossed in her reading to notice Sesshoumaru step up right next to her. She did, however, feel the shift in the air. She hastily turned around, her head coming into contact with something warm and firm. She gasped.

"Sesshoumaru," she murmured as his lips descended on hers.

Sesshoumaru felt her body tense, and then relax as he slid his tongue on her bottom lip seeking entrance. Kagome was so surprised, why would Sesshoumaru, hater of humans, kiss her?

_ 'You're just imaging this Kagome. Just calm down and everything will be ok,'_ she complied with the voice in her head.

However, this 'voice' was wrong. Kagome realized this when she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue brush against her bottom lip, wanting her tongue to come out and play.

_'It's not like I'm betraying Inuyasha or anything.' _

With that, she slowly opened her mouth letting Sesshoumaru's tongue dominate hers.

_'Success,'_ Sesshoumaru thought, _'Now Inuyasha, how would you feel when your precious little Miko becomes MINE.' **(A/N: -insert evil laugh- lol)**  
_

Sesshoumaru slid his tongue over hers reveling in it's moisture.

_'Her taste is heavenly, a bonus of course.'_ He didn't realize that it was then his plans had changed. Instead of killing Kagome, he would make her his bitch.

**At Naraku's castle:**

Kagura slid open the door, closing it quietly behind her. Holding her fan up to cover half of her face, she watched the hanyou before her.

"You wanted to see me?" she made he voice as emotionless as possible.

Naraku turned to look at her, his malevolent red eyes gleaming with death and demise. His long hair swayed eerily in an unknown wind. Naraku waved his hand and Kagura watched as Kanna stepped forward, her mirror portraying the image of Sesshoumaru kissing Kagome. Her mind was spinning, even though she did not visibly show it.

_'Oh how the mighty have fallen,'_ she smirked.

"Kagura, it seems that our favorite Taiyoukai has chosen a human. Kagome," her name felt sweet on his lips.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

Kagura didn't like where this was going. He was probably going to send her to kidnap Kagome, this will no doubt result in her death by Sesshoumaru, but she feared Naraku and so she would have to do his bidding.

"You, Kagura, will watch these two. Bring me any information you find concerning their relationship, Kanna will be accompanying you as well. Now, leave me."

With that Naraku turned to watch out the shades which shielded the room from the bright sunlight. Kagura turned on her heels and left the room, Kanna followed her. They walked in silence. Kagura stole glances at the empty shell she called a sister. Kanna didn't like Naraku, but still she was loyal to him. Kagura, on the other hand, was different. Kagura was a wind demoness. She couldn't be tied down; she needed to be free, free from Naraku. Freedom was something denied to her she would never taste it unless Naraku was dead. She had known from the beginning that both Inu brothers would be the key to defeating the vile hanyou. However, they were stubborn to know it; in fact, they were trying to kill each other. Well more like Sesshoumaru trying to kill Inuyasha. Kagura sighed; she would try her best to stray from her task without her sister noticing. Slowly, a plan was being created in her complex mind, as she and her sister made their way down the dark, dreary passageway.

**A/N: sorry about the late update. (cough cough) ack! My cold is getting worst. But I'll try to keep writing throughout the course of this week. Please review, thanks. Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: (ahem) I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshoumaru...but I do won this fic.  
**

**A/N: thank you to all my loyal reviewers. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.**

**At the Western Castle**

Kagome sat under the large cheery tree, her soft blue kimono cradled tiny sakura blossoms, her raven hair flowed in the gentle breeze. It was a little after ten she assumed, this morning had been very...awkward. For, what seemed to be the millionth time, she touched her lips. _'Sesshoumaru,'_ she thought.

He had kissed her, '_His lips are so soft,'_ she thought blushing. Kagome watched as Rin came bounding toward her carrying, what seemed to be a bouquet of flowers.

"Kagome-chan," she said laughing, flopping down on Kagome's lap breathing harshly.

Kagome stroked her hair comfortingly, trying to get the little girl to relax.

"Kagome-chan," Rin said her breathing back to normal, "I got these for you."

Rin held up the flowers to Kagome, who gratefully took them. Kagome smiled down at the little girl.

"Arigatou Rin-chan," Kagome said giggling as Rin gave her a tight hug.

"I hope you like them," Rin said laughing along with Kagome.

However, the young girl's laughter was soon over, only to be replaced by a sad frown.

"Kagome-chan, you'll be leaving this evening ne? Rin is very sad that Kagome-chan is leaving her," Rin's voice held such sorrow and remorse.

She laid her head against Kagome's chest sighing softly.

"Rin-chan, you can always ask Sesshoumaru-sama to come visit me. I'm sure he won't mind," Kagome said.

She didn't want to leave Rin all alone in a castle predominately occupied by youkai who hated humans. Kagome tucked a loose strand of Rin's hair behind her ear, humming softly to sooth the small girl in her arms.

Rin soon fell asleep, leaving a somewhat sad Kagome to her own thoughts. Kagome's mind wandered back to this morning in Sesshoumaru's private study.

**Flashback**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome would have stayed together kissing but, god forbid, they needed oxygen to survive. It was then Kagome realized that deep within her broken heart she harbored an unknown emotion for the intimidating demon lord holding her; somewhere along the line he had wrapped his arm around her petite waist. When they broke the kiss she was very reluctant to looking up at the intense gaze that she knew Sesshoumaru held.

However, when she averted her eyes to look at his gold and blue obi, a long delicate finger tilted her chin up so that her brown eyes met intimidating amber ones. Kagome blushed, feeling rather flustered that the most powerful Taiyoukai in all of Japan, had just kissed her, a lowly ningen female.

Kagome looked deep into his golden orbs, they had always seemed to hold nothing but contempt toward her person, but now, it was different. Those molten amber eyes held, what she thought to be, something very close to...tenderness?

"Sesshoumaru," she muttered, his name was a reflection of his person.

It was then he pulled away from her, walking gracefully to the door.

"I expect you to be ready in half hour," he said in his usual monotone voice as he silently closed the door behind him.

Kagome stood there, a forlorn look overcoming her usual bright happy face. Naoki had entered the room, very curious as to why her lady was alone with her master.

She knew, however, that her questions would have to wait when she saw the sad look in Kagome's eyes. She ushered Kagome out of the study and to the hot springs getting her well dressed for breakfast with Rin and Sesshoumaru.

A half hour later a very stunning looking Kagome entered the dining hall, she wore a soft blue kimono with a light pink obi. Rin had been happy to see her, but Sesshoumaru didn't even spare her a second glance. Breakfast went rather well, except for the tension between her and Sesshoumaru. After they were finished, Sesshoumaru had told Jaken to keep and eye on Rin and her while they were in the garden, while he himself went back to his study.

**End Flashback**

Kagome looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. She shifted into a more comfortable position, resting her back against the large trunk of the tree. It was peaceful here in Sesshoumaru's gardens, here, no battles were waging, no one was after the Shikon no Tama and most of all, Kagome didn't have to deal with the pain of Inuyasha being with Kikyou.

Even though her mind knew that Inuyasha would never be hers, her heart would not acknowledge the truth. It was just too painful, she still loved Inuyasha, but at least now she knew he was happy...with Kikyou. It tore her heart to admit it, but the truth is something we all must face after a period of time.

Kagome wished she could stay here with Rin in Sesshoumaru's garden, but that alone was wishful thinking. Sesshoumaru would never allow her to stay here in his castle; it was something that was beneath him. Why would he ever want to harbor a filthy ningen like her? What was more appalling was that she was a miko, someone destined to banish youkai from this world.

She sighed closing her eyes and thinking of the demon lord that looked so much like the hanyou that broke her heart, yet he was different somewhat. With this last thought Kagome drifted into a light slumber surrounded by the tiny sakura blossoms that fell gracefully onto her kimono and her raven hair.

**With Sesshoumaru**

All morning she was plagued with thoughts of the miko that was currently with his ward. He had watched her play with Rin; it was something that he was too proud to do. He could never display such affections for the little girl publicly; it would tarnish his renowned reputation.

He was in the midst of finishing yet another boring document when her laughter drifted up to his ear. To him, it sounded like little glass bells tinkling in the wind. Such thoughts were beneath him and he soon stomped them out of his mind. Never will he find a ningen graceful, or charming and most of all beautiful, and yet these were the exact words he would use to describe Kagome.

"Kagome," he said, her name tasted sweet on his lips.

He smirked remembering how she had let him taste her, he licked his lips.

_ 'Dear little brother, I will soon have your precious miko all to myself. She may be human, but it is a mere trifle compared to the look on your face when her power becomes MINE. You are a fool Inuyasha to let something so powerful out of your grasp.'_

Sesshoumaru smirked, making his way down the winding hallways emerging in the garden where his ward and his miko lay sleeping,

_'She looks so beautiful and innocent,'_ he thought, noting the way her dark raven locks cascaded down her shoulders hiding her full breasts from his view.

Light pink Sakura blossoms were scattered randomly on her hair and kimono giving her the look of a sleeping tenshi.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome who almost immediately felt the slight shift in the air, someone with a strong youki was approaching them and she had a pretty good idea who it was.

She opened her eyes only to gaze into golden ones. Kagome hadn't realized how much Rin and her had slept, in was now late in the afternoon, they had missed lunch.

_'He looks so angelic,'_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru's silky white hair was swaying gently in the wind, the golden sunlight, now hinted with red, made his eyes seem so soft and gentle.

Kagome mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts about the most deadly youkai in Japan.

"Ano... Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered breaking the silence between them.

She watched as Sesshoumaru sat gracefully next to her, his silver hair brushing against her kimono. For a moment, they said nothing the silence between them was occasionally broken by the chirping of the birds and crickets.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said in his usual icy tone, "Take Rin to her room and prepare her for dinner."

Jaken, who had long since fallen asleep, now bowed before his lord.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With that he gingerly took the sleeping Rin into his arms and carefully carried her back into the castle, leaving a very nervous Kagome with the stoic demon lord.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the angelic miko sitting next to him.

_'Maybe I should make her my slave? It won't be that bad, I get to rub it in Inuyasha's face that he couldn't protect her, AND I get to enjoy her untainted body,'_ he smirked at the last thought.

It was beneath him to ever lust after a ningen woman.

Something deep within his heart was tugging at him. He couldn't explain it, but it was something that felt vaguely similar to guilt. He wanted so much to stamp the weary thought from his mind, but he couldn't, Rin had made him soft, he had changed his mind about killing the miko. Now he felt like he should treat just as he treated Rin.

_'What is this Miko doing to me?'_

_'How can someone so beautiful be so deadly?'_ she thought wistfully.

She turned to look at him, big brown eyes clashed with his golden depths. They sat like that, both trying to decipher the other's thoughts. The deafening silence between them was only broken with the chirping of the birds and the crickets.

"Miko, it would greatly sadden Rin if you were to leave this castle," he said in a matter-of-a-factly voice, even though his eyes flickered with fondness toward his ward.

If Kagome hadn't been looking at him, she would have missed it, for as swiftly as if came, it disappeared. She knew Sesshoumaru's statement held nothing but the truth.

"I have to return to my friends."

It was that simple, or so she thought.

The heart ache that tore at her very soul still had not ceased. The fact that now Inuyasha could openly shower his love upon Kikyou pained her to no end. But she blamed herself, she had known Inuyasha loved Kikyou, but by the time she had found that out, her heart had already been claimed by him.

She couldn't stand to look into the amber eyes that hovered above her, they reminded her too much of Inuyasha's.

_'So similar and yet...so different,'_ she thought ruefully.

Inuyasha's eyes held every emotion he felt, but it was only she who could read and understand his unspoken feelings.

Sesshoumaru's, on the other hand, were piercing, they always seemed to be calculating her next move, and yet, right now, she would rather gaze into those cold amber eyes instead of Inuyasha's expressive ones. His eyes seemed to freeze her heart, numbing it to all emotions, something that temporarily eased the pain and torment.

"Demo, Sesshoumaru-sama," she stated hesitantly, picking her words with the utmost care, "Perhaps you could bring Rin by sometime to visit, I mean if it wasn't too much trouble."

She finished averting her eyes from Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. Kagome suddenly found a particular sakura blossom rather interesting.

"We shall see Miko," Sesshoumaru went over this thought in his complex mind.

_ 'Hmm... This ought to be interesting,'_ he smirked, _'It seems little brother; our meeting will be approaching sooner than anticipated.'_

The sun had dipped below the horizon; only faint rays of its light were left. He looked at Kagome, her small hands played with a stray sakura blossom.

The fireflies were gathering near the small pond that graced the center of the magnificent garden, their soft green glow seemed to calm and sooth Kagome's weary heart. She wanted so much to touch one, just to hold it in her palm and watch its beauty. The last rays of the sun shining upon the blossoms in her hair, highlighting each and every one of them.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward tucking a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear. He wanted to see her face; such beauty will not be denied to him. He placed a slender finger under her chin gently tilting her face so she could look directly at him. Brown met with golden orbs.

_'So innocent,'_ he thought,_ 'Much like Rin's but these are different.'_

Kagome gazed into those perfect calculating eyes, she could sit for hours on end doing nothing but gazing into his cold depths. She wanted to change those eyes; she wanted to show him that not everyone was out to get him. Most of all, she just wanted to hold him in her arms, comforting him telling him that everything was going to be ok and that he didn't have to be cold and ruthless, that he could let go of the pain that tormented his soul.

He lowered his head, touching her forehead with hers, a small smile played on his lips, she didn't know why he was smiling, but it made her happy to seem him smile. A brilliant smile graced her once solemn face; it was a smile that immediately lightened the now darkening garden. Even though she felt like an idiot smiling for no reason, she smiled anyway she wanted to show him that even though he might hate her she still appreciated him, even if he was her enemy.

Sesshoumaru felt something tug once more at his heat when he saw her smile. A small part of him didn't want her to ever stop smiling.

'_But you'll be the one to make her stop smiling you baka!'_

_'I would never hurt her...that much.'_

_'Using her just to make your brother suffer, are you really willing to taint something so pure, so innocent?'_

He closed the space between them, pressing his lips lightly on hers, flicking out his tongue to lick her bottom lip seeking entrance to her moist cavern. Kagome shuddered, not from disgust, but from a new feeling that was coursing through her body ending at her lips. She opened her mouth letting his experienced tongue in.

_'She tastes like warm honey,'_ he thought gliding his tongue over hers.

She was still shy and her movements unsure, he coaxed her tongue out so that she could enter his mouth and taste his essence. Kagome moaned softly against his lips opening her mouth wider. She ran her tongue over his battling it for domination, his tongue won of course.

**With Kagura**

Kagura watched the seemingly loving couple, jealousy and resentment predominant in her flaming red eyes. She had wanted the Taiyoukai for herself, but she knew that was wishful thinking, she knew that Sesshoumaru would never even think to giving someone like her a second glance, because she was nothing more than Naraku's offspring.

However, she hadn't expected that he would fall for a ningen, fall less a miko that belonged to his half brother Inuyasha. Kagura wanted to with hold this new information from Naraku, but her efforts would be futile since he saw everything from Kanna's mirror. She glanced over to the small white child beside her, even though she was creepy, she was still her sister.

_'Why could Sesshoumaru want with Inuyasha's miko?'_ she thought.

Realization suddenly hit her, her eyes widened revealing the shock that coursed through her mind and body.

_'He's using her to get back at Inuyasha! This might be more interesting that I thought.'_

**Back at camp**

"Kagome's gonna come back tonight right?" Shippou inquired hopefully.

The group had been bored most of the day, Sango worked on her combat skills while Miroku sat meditating near the stream. Shippou had run off with Kirara to play in the nearby field. Inuyasha and Kikyou were huddled together on a tree branch.

Sango was about to answer the little kit when a whirlwind flew pass her blowing her bangs into her eyes. Miroku was instantly by her side making sure that she was ok while Shippou jumped onto his shoulder. Inuyasha left Kikyou on the branch while he jumped down readying Tetsusaiga for battle.

"Oi wimpy wolf, where's Kagome, you said she'd be back today! Bastard I'm going to bring her back," he said in his rough voice. Kikyou watched from the tree, she couldn't believe that after all this time Inuyasha just may choose her reincarnation over her; she had to do something to stop that. Quietly she gathered her shinidama-chuu around her using them to carry her in the direction of the Western castle. She was going to convince Sesshoumaru to kill Kagome.

No one noticed the departure of the undead priestess.

"Save it Inu-kuro. Kagome doesn't need to see a mutt-face like you right now."

Kouga spat, his hatred clear in his masculine voice. Inuyasha flinched knowing that there was some truth in the wolf's statement. Sango regained her composure.

"Kouga, will you be going for Kagome now?" her concern evident in her voice.

"Hai, I'll go for Kagome then I'll carry her where she needs to be."

With that statement the wolf Prince took off in the direction of the western castle, leaving a large cloud of dust behind him. Inuyasha knew better than to go after him, so he sheathe Tetsusaiga and leapt into the tree, noticing almost immediately that Kikyou was gone.

"Oi anyone see where Kikyou went?"

He knew they weren't going to give him an answer but he asked anyway, when they all turned their backs and continued what the were previously doing before Kouga had arrived, he bounded out of the tree following Kikyou's scent of grave soil and death.

**At the Western Castle**

She was sitting quietly in Rin's room stroking the little girl's hair. When she had woken, Rin had gone into a fit of tears knowing that her Kagome-chan was leaving that afternoon. Now Kagome stayed with the girl comforting and soothing her, reassuring her that she would come visit her with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-chan, why do you have to leave? Don't you like staying with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked her voice laced with sorrow.

She snuggled up closer to the older girl's warmth, she was the closest thing she had ever had to a big sister/mother, and she wasn't about to give her up so easily.

"Rin-chan, I have to back to my friends so we can complete the Shikon no Tama. If we don't Naraku will rule all of Japan, or maybe the entire world," Kagome explained soothingly.

She knew that Rin had prior knowledge about Naraku. Besides it wasn't like she wanted to leave, she didn't want to go back to her first love, someone that had seen her as nothing more than a shard detector.

Naoki entered the room.

"Kagome-chan, Kouga-sama had arrived to take you back to Inuyasha."

Naoki knew that from the short time her temporary lady had stayed at the western castle, that she didn't want to go back to the place she had previously been, something must have happened to her, something to cause her great heartache.

Kagome sighed sitting up, gently resting Rin's head onto a soft fluffy pillow.

"Naoki, tell him I'll be right down."

With a sad look Naoki left to relay Kagome's response to Kouga. Rin sat up looking at Kagome's back.

"Kagome-chan, please don't go," she pleaded.

She had asked Sesshoumaru to tell Kagome to stay but he had told her that it was Kagome's choice and he couldn't make her stay if she didn't want to.

Just then a tall silhouette stood in front of the thin shoji door, sliding it open Sesshoumaru stepped in his long silver hair gliding gracefully behind him.

"Rin," he stated in his indifferent tone, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered in her childish voice, "Get Jaken, we're leaving."

With that Rin exited the room without a second thought leaving Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru.

"Miko, you will gather your things. We leave in ten minutes."

With that he left the room with a very stunned/confused Kagome.

"Huh? Why am I going anywhere with him?" she thought, the shrugged it off.

Gathering up the kimono that Kouga had given her she made her way down the spiraling steps of the castle, her blue kimono rustling with her movements.

Kouga gasped in awe at the beautiful woman descending from the steps. That was his woman, his Kagome. A smug smirk played on his lips, but before it could fully appear, he saw Sesshoumaru, in his entire glory step up behind Kagome wrapping his arm around her petite waist. Kouga suppressed the feral growl that threatened to release itself.

Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her; it was totally out of his character to show such possessiveness around anyone. She didn't mind though settling into the tight embrace, his aura sooth her frail nerves, she had been a bit nervous about returning to Inuyasha and the group, but know it felt as though Sesshoumaru would take care of everything.

Sesshoumaru smirked; he had wrapped his arm around the miko just to aggravate the wolf prince. He knew the wolf wanted her, but now no one would have her for she belonged to him, Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West. He had felt her relax, she wasn't so jumpy around him anymore, he was sort of happy about that...even though he didn't know why.

As they reached the last step Rin came bounding toward them a huffing Jaken running behind her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin got Jaken-sama so now Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Kagome-chan and Rin could leave."

The little girl beamed brightly up at the youkai in front of her, her protector. Kouga was a bit taken aback when she heard that Sesshoumaru and his posse were going to be accompanying them to the Inuyasha camp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not recall any such agreement," Kouga stated, he wasn't quite sure whether or not he should question the motives of the most deadly youkai in all of Japan.

He watched as Kagome shifted uncomfortably in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Kagome," he said gently holding out his hand for her to take, which would in turn 'free' her of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

Kagome was about to take Kouga's hand but Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her, she looked up at him questioningly.

"Kouga, we will be accompanying you and the Miko to Inuyasha's camp. I have appointed myself her protector."

Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowed as if asking Kouga to challenge his words.

Kagome gasped, surprised was written with big bold pink permanent marker on her face. Why had Sesshoumaru assign himself the role of her protector, but if her was her knew protector them what of Inuyasha? Her mind was racing with thoughts of the group's reaction to this new piece of information.

"Ano...Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned, but only received an intense look from the Taiyoukai.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga said as he tried to hide his resentment and disappointment.

He had wanted Kagome and him to be together tonight but who would have thought that things could have changed like this!

Without another word from anyone, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin, Kouga and Jaken set off in the direction of Inuyasha and the group's camp. Rin and Kagome sat atop Ah Un, while Jaken and Sesshoumaru walked beside the two-headed dragon; Kouga had raced ahead of the group, pretending to scout the area.

Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing his plan would work perfectly; he just had to get rid of the annoying wolf. He walked in silence taking an occasional glance at the miko that sat on his dragon.

**At Naraku's castle**

Naraku watched as Kikyou set off to find the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru.

"Does she really think that Sesshoumaru would kill something he...desires?" he asked to no one in particular.

He had learned of the stoic demon's affections toward the miko from watching the two in Kanna's mirror.

_'It seems I will be able to rid myself of more than one annoyance,'_ he thought wryly. _'Now that Sesshoumaru had declared himself_ _Kagome's new protector, he will be a bit busy because I plan on killing his dear Kagome first. Then his precious half brother Inuyasha, but I think I might be able to use Kikyou's intentions.'_

"With that annoying bitch gone and that idiotic hanyou. My true challenge will be held it is only against you, Sesshoumaru, which I can truly test my power against."

He continued to watch as Sesshoumaru stole glances at the miko, little did he know that it was at this 'gathering' that Sesshoumaru planned on killing him, torturing his half brother and having Kagome's power for his own.

**A/N: ok I know I took a while to update, but this whole week I was in bed sick, but now I'm getting over it but my updates might continue to be a bit slow because my dad is annoying the crap outta me. Anyways please review oh and one more thing I'm running out of inspiration and I'm thinking about just giving up the story, I guess I just wish some more people would review.-sniffle- Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: (ahem) I don't own Inuyasha….Sesshoumaru...but I do own this fic.**

**A/N: Thank you all for you continued reviews, you have all inspired me to continue the fic, all I can hope for now is that the following chapters are to your liking. Oh and Please Review.**

**At the Inu camp**

Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortable silences than had befallen the group. It was almost sun down and still he couldn't see, smell or hear the wolf youkai nearby. Heck! He couldn't even pick up Kagome's scent.

He watched the rest of the group as they settled in for the night; Sango was sitting beside Miroku near the fire. Kirara was curled up warmly on the Taijiya's leg, Shippou sat near the water thinking to himself, they all seemed somewhat comfortable, silently awaiting the return of their long time friend/sister. He, on the other hand, dreaded her homecoming.

He had betrayed her, he had chosen Kikyou over Kagome, even though he had done it without a second thought, but he still harbored deep feelings for the young miko. But he had met Kikyou first, she was his first in almost everything, his first to trust, his first to "be" **(A/N: catch my drift?)** with, his first to love.

But there was always sweet, innocent Kagome, someone he had hurt so many times, he knew that she loved him, but he would never be able to return her affections, she had been with him through everything, during his transformations she was the only one that would dare to approach him.

'She had stopped me when no one else could,' he thought, 'And how do I repay her, I repay her by breaking her heart," his breath hitched as he realized just how many times he had betrayed her, and yet, she stayed with him. He didn't deserve her she was too loving and trusting and yet he loved her.

That was why he had vowed to protect her, for her knew that even though they loved each other, he had a prior promise to Kikyou that he had to keep. Inuyasha thought of the first time she had seen Kikyou and him together, he would never in all his life forget that heart wrenching expression that clouded her normally bright face.

He, Inuyasha, had had shattered his heart into a thousand pieces by Kikyou, and he had done the exact same thing to his Kagome.

"Kagome," he whispered as his heart broke, he scented the air and immediately found the object of his desires.

Not once had the thought of Kikyou's absence intervened, all he thought about now, was his Kagome.

Inuyasha leaped from his perch upon the tall tree branch, a grim expression on his face, he didn't know whether or not to tell the others that Kagome was coming, he had smelled her, but he had also picked up on Kouga AND Sesshoumaru's scent, both very close to Kagome's.

"Oi Sango, Miroku… Kagome's coming, so is wimpy wolf Kouga and that bastard Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, his raspy voice filled with concern, which he didn't try to hide, for his fellow friend and companion, Kagome.

"Nani? Can you tell if they're traveling together or not?" Sango asked as she immediately reached for her Hiraikotsu.

Kirara leaped off to get Shippou, they all needed to be ready incase Sesshoumaru decided to strike them…or possibly Kagome. Miroku, on the other hand, had remained sitting quietly near the fire.

"Inuyasha, did you forget that Kouga was the one to bring Kagome back to us?" the houshi finally said, his voice was more serious than usual, _'Why would Sesshoumaru-sama be with Kagome-sama?'_ he thought.

Inuyasha stood still; he had forgotten that the wolf would get Kagome…because he would have possibly been with Kikyou. He didn't let the inquisitive houshi know this though.

"Hai, I didn't forget that that flea bag was gonna get Kagome, why? What's so important about that?"

Everyone shook their heads knowing exactly where Miroku was going with this. Sango sat back down leaning her large boomerang against a fallen tree, while Kirara returned with a very excited Shippou.

"Kagome's close, I can smell her," he declared proudly.

His youkai senses were getting better everyday, Kagome would be proud of him. Soon she would be arriving to compliment him and pamper him just like she always did.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? Kagome's probably being hunted by Sesshoumaru right about now, and what you're all sitting her like everything's all fucking fine and dandy?" Inuyasha huffed; he still didn't figure it out yet. (A/N: kinda slow ain't he Lol).

Even Shippou had figured out why they weren't going to search for their beloved Kagome. He shook his head walking over to the left side of Miroku sitting down next to him; he picked up a stick and poked at the fire with it. He was bored and excited at the same time, he didn't have anything to currently occupy himself with, and he couldn't wait until Kagome made her grand entry.

"Inuyasha, where exactly was Kouga going to pick up Kagome-sama?" Miroku said, _'Really now Inuyasha you're truly "special". So therefore I'm was going to treat you like a "special" person'_ the houshi thought.

He snickered out loud at his wandering thoughts, earning him confused looks from Sango, Shippou and Kirara, Inuyasha was STILL piecing the puzzle together.

Realization dawned on him, Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru just MIGHT be escorting Kagome and Kouga back to their camp. He growled menacingly at Miroku for treating him like a child.

"Miroku you fucking bastard you could a just told me!" he ranted.

The entire group let out that laugh that they had been holding; this only caused Inuyasha's temper to be fueled.

**With Kagome**

It was almost night; the sun was gone, leaving faint golden streaked with red rays. They had been traveling for some time now. Kagome stole another glance at the Taiyoukai in front of her, the gentle wind tugging at his long silver tresses. He looked utterly breathtaking. The last of the sun's rays only served to make him seem even more graceful that usual.

Kagome's breath hitched as she recalled the intimate moments she had spent with the stoic Taiyoukai before her. Although, every one of them HE had initiated. She subconsciously touched her lips, they were soft and moist, _'So were his,'_ she thought shyly, blushing at her wandering thoughts. This earned her an intense glance from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the young miko behind him, her semi-long raven locks seemed to be highlighted with the faint remnants of the sun. Tonight seemed oddly familiar to him, it always had, but still he thought nothing of it. He had looked over at her because something hinted in her scent was driving him crazy.

It was something he had smelled on her while they had shared their intimate moments. He smirked; she was unfamiliar to the habits of youkai mating, while they were kissing, he had made sure to allow his scent to permeate into her skin, dominating her own scent of sakura blossoms.

He had watched her as she placed Rin's slumbering form against her chest. They looked so good together. He hadn't seen Rin this content and happy in a long time, she had lost her usual perkiness when they had arrived at the western castle and he dared not admit it, but he was rather worried for his young ward.

He listened intently to the two heart beats of his charge and his soon to be mate. Of course his beast within enjoyed the fact that they would be getting a strong, attractive, motherly female, but his logic side just wanted her for the immense power that resided deep with in her very soul. As a bonus, Rin would have a new playmate in which to keep her occupied.

'_What if she doesn't want to become your mate, eh Fluffy?' his inner voice chimed._

'_Do you think, that this Sesshou…'_

'_Hey, hey, don't take that tone with me, This Sesshoumaru my foot. Did you forget that I'm a part of this oh so powerful Sesshoumaru?'_

'_Like you would spare me such a thought,' sigh._

'_Yeah, yeah whatever, anyway I've come to warn you Fluffy. If you take the girl by force you won't live to regret it.'_

'_Hmm…and what makes you think I'd actually die at the likes of this pathetic female ningen?'_

'_Meh! Just take my advice, 'kay. Sheesh you're so blah sometimes.'_

'_Did YOU forget that I am you?' smirk._

'_That's a luxury I don't have. Well I'm off Fluffy, we'll talk soon, I'll send you a greeting from the other side of your brain ne?'_

With that the voice within his head vanished leaving a confused/I'm not gonna listen you to you looking Sesshoumaru. They were nearing the camp; he could distinctly see the Taijiya's large boomerang and the unmistakable red smudge of his brother's red haori.

Kagome gasped as she saw Sango's Hiraikotsu, it was a sign that she would soon be home free, or so she thought. She noticed the red spot known as Inuyasha sitting atop a tree branch; she instantly noticed that the hanyou was lacking an all too familiar white and red figure that was usually plastered to his side.

She wanted to see Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara….but she didn't want to face the silver haired hanyou that had broken her heart so many times. Instead, she wished to stay with the graceful Taiyoukai that had deemed himself her new protector. Why he had done it, she still wasn't sure.

Kagome sighed knowing that she would have to face Inuyasha sometime soon. She brushed away a few rebellious strands of Rin's hair from the little girl's small face.

_'How odd that someone so innocent and pure would stay with someone as lethal as Sesshoumaru,'_ it was more of a statement than a thought.

Kouga raced ahead, he didn't like the fact that Sesshoumaru was traveling with them or the fact that he had declared himself Kagome's new protector.

_'Dog boy's gonna have a fit when he finds this out,'_ he smirked.

He would never understand why Inuyasha, who had Kikyou, didn't want Kagome to have a 'companion'. He himself was willing to fill that position, but it seemed like another got there before him.

He saw the way Kagome now looked at the Taiyoukai of the West, she was falling in love with him, and it only took one day. ONE FREAKING DAY, while he, Kouga had tried for almost four years, and yet they had never made it pass friendship. He sighed softly, if he couldn't have Kagome's heart, then he would also have to settle for being JUST her protector, but now even that was taken from him.

He had never thought that the stoic demon lord could actually charm ningen females, demonesses, but not humans. They were too afraid of his power to even approach him, but Kagome even though she felt fear she would never back down. He had come up with the excuse that he was going to scout ahead, but he simply did not want to see the affectionate looks that passed between his Kagome and his fellow Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru.

As the odd group neared the Inu-Tachi, Sesshoumaru could practically see the waves of anxiety and nervousness radiating off his soon to be toy. It was making him slightly uncomfortable though he didn't show it, he knew she still loved the half breed and yet she seemed nervous upon her pending encounter with him.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed running toward her sister.

"Kagome!" Shippou squealed as he bounded over to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned extending his only arm to the miko before him, he would never admit it but the sight of his ward in her lap and the little kitsune on her shoulder, made him yearn for pups of his own.

That thought was IMMEDIATELY stomped out of his mind. Kagome gently slid her small delicate hand into Sesshoumaru's large masculine one. It felt so right; she wanted the moment to last forever, wishful thinking of course. He helped her down from the two-headed dragon, Ah Un.

Jaken had eased Rin's slumbering form off Kagome, leaving the girl still oblivious to her surroundings. Sango, Miroku and Shippou stopped dead in their tracks, awestruck. Was the Taiyoukai of the West, the most deadly, most feared demon in all Japan helping their dear friend/sister get off a dragon? Hell was MOST DEFINITELY freezing over.

Kouga watched the whole ordeal play out before him. His entire being seethed with pain and anguish. It was just too much for him, he had never wanted Sesshoumaru dead so much until that moment, but he contained his anger, and he knew the half breed would do enough yelling for the both of them. He made his way to a nearby tree where he sat silently under its shade.

It took no more than that tender moment between the Taiyoukai and the miko to provoke the insubordinate hanyou. Inuyasha leaped out from his tree branch aiming the Tetsusaiga on his loathed half brother Sesshoumaru. He felt betrayed and hurt by Kagome, the only one that he trusted thoroughly, the only one he could ever show his true colors to, and here she was, seemingly with his half brother, someone she knew he hated with every fiber of his being.

Sesshoumaru anticipated such rash actions on the behalf on his idiotic brother. Without a second thought, he snaked his arm around Kagome pulling her against him, leaping out of the way of his brother's inaccurate attack. A moment later and he might have hit Kagome. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully a few feet from Miroku...who was unusually silent.

Kagome clutched tightly onto Sesshoumaru's outer hakama, she was sure Inuyasha was going to hit her with Tetsusaiga. Her heart was racing; it refused to slow down her near death experience had scared the living daylights out of her. She had had many experiences with death, but she never thought that she would die at the hands of her first love, her protector...her friend, Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru watched as the various expressions filled his Kagome's angelic face, love, pain, betrayal... They all swept over her face slightly unnerving him. All he ever wanted to see was happiness and joy on his tenshi's face, for once he didn't stomp the thought out of his mind, for the remnants of his conscience still nagged at him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, her voice held the heart breaking sorrow that dwelled deep within her heart.

Sesshoumaru still hadn't let her out of his grasp, he wasn't sure whether or not she would be able to stand on her own, and after all he could distinctly hear the pounding of her heart within her chest.

Inuyasha looked at the young miko before him, his heart clenched with the one word that was uttered through her lips. He was the one that caused the heart ache that his best friend was now experiencing; he was the one that had tainted her innocent nature. He had brought Kikyou to the camp without a thought as so what Kagome's reaction would be...he wasn't worthy of her friendship, but he would never show weakness in front of his brother. It would please him to no end.

Miroku, who had eased himself away from Sesshoumaru and Kagome and made his way over to Sango, Shippou and Kirara who all stood frozen as they watched the battle between Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome unravel before them. They knew better than to meddle in matters in which their opinion would be of no assistance.

"Sango, why do you think Kouga did not lash out at Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku whispered, he had been silently observing the events of the night.

He had been rather intrigued when Sesshoumaru had helped Kagome down from Ah Un, and now, his interest was peaked when the Great Taiyoukai of the West had SAVED Kagome from her protector Inuyasha.

"He probably realized that Inuyasha would do enough yelling for both of them," she responded nonchalantly.

Sango hadn't expected something like this to happen, why would Sesshoumaru help her best friend? It was all confusing to her, but one thing was certain for sure, nothing good could come from a confrontation between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Miroku edged up closer to Sango a very still Shippou plastered to his right shoulder.

"Sango, do you think we should leave those three alone?" he asked.

The Houshi was concerned for his friend's safety, but he knew all too well that this was a matter that only the young miko could solve.

"Houshi-sama, we can't leave these two with Kagome, they'll tear her to pieces. Besides what if we need to stop Sesshoumaru from killing Inuyasha… again?" Sango's voice was filled with concern but her expression remained slightly indifferent, how had her friend gotten herself into this, not that the situation was all that bad… it could've been worse and they all knew it.

"Inuyasha no baka! Are you trying to kill me?" Kagome yelled, she had finally recovered from her stupor only to begin the long tedious process of yelling at the insubordinate hanyou.

He would never understand the love she once held for him, how at one point in time she would have given her very life for his happiness.

Sesshoumaru withheld a smirk, Inuyasha was definitely in for it, and his miko would make minced meat out of the stubborn half breed. _'Hmph, that sounds good, MY miko.'_

He still hadn't made any move to remove his arm from around the angry miko that had captured his eye.

"Keh! Yeah well it's not like you're so safe with him, wench," Inuyasha retaliated.

His blood was boiling; he needed to show Kagome that no one will ever have her but him. He certainly wasn't going to loose her to his arrogant half brother. He readied Tetsusaiga; his next attack would be to kill his loathed brother Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru you fucking bastard, what the hell did you do to Kagome!" Inuyasha solicited, this time he would get rid of Sesshoumaru and claim Kagome for his own.

His golden eyes were locked onto the brilliant amber ones of his brother.

Kagome watched from one brother to another, there seemed to be an ominous blanket of silence that covered the group. It was all her fault, why couldn't she just come visit the group then asked Sesshoumaru if she could stay with him for a while, like that would ever happen, not in her lifetime at least.

"This Sesshoumaru does not answer to a half breed such as you, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru countered.

His deep masculine voice was calm and deadly, but it had managed to cut the thick tension that hovered above the group.

"Sango…" Miroku started.

He really didn't want to stand there and watch the events he and everyone else knew were going to unravel before them. The two brothers would start fighting soon enough and they needed to get to a safe place. Everyone knew that it was best to not interfere when the two brothers went all out to kill each other… well when Inuyasha went all out to kill Sesshoumaru.

Sango shook her head as Shippou jumped down from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"I think we should go, that baka Inuyasha'll probably kill us instead of Sesshoumaru," he stated matter-of-a-factly, Kirara mewled in affirmation of Shippou.

Sango held up her hands in defeat.

"Fine you guys win, but we have to stay in the bushes and watch those three incase Kagome-chan needs our help!"

With that said the two ningen and the two youkai set off for a nice bush in which they would get a good view of everything without being noticed.

Kouga watched as the rest of the Inu-Tachi set off to some unknown region. He himself wanted to stay, but he could. He had to return to his lair, there, Ayame would be waiting for him, after all their mating ritual was not to far away. He sighed softy and stood up, he knew he was forgotten by the group and therefore his departure would have no meaning.

With a backward glance at the woman he would never have, he set off in the direction of his ookami tribe. At least there he held rank over everyone else, which pleased him. Even though he would never hold Kagome's affections as a mate, at least he could be her protector…well one of her protectors.

There they stood, all three of them.

"C'mon Sesshoumaru too scared to face your little brother," Inuyasha taunted his sword held upright in an offensive position.

He watched his brother's stoic face, it held no emotion as usual but slowly Inuyasha's eyes drifted lower and lower to where Sesshoumaru's one arm was wrapped securely around Kagome's petite waist. Inuyasha growled slightly.

"You wish death upon yourself that much, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

He would get his little brother all worked up then the ignorant pup will attack first giving Sesshoumaru the right to kill the insufferable hanyou. Everything will fall into place; he would kill Inuyasha and Naraku and claim the powerful miko for his own.

"Get you fucking hands off Kagome you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled charging toward Sesshoumaru, his father's fang held high.

This was the day the lord of the western lands would fall by his hand. Sesshoumaru had always had it better than him, heck he even got to spend time with dad, but all he had was his ooka-san.

**A/N: omg I'm soo sorry about the really late update -crawls under a rock and dies from shame- I'm really really sowwie...this ending is kinda stupid but it continues onto the next chapter anyway please review:) Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 8 con't

**Chapter 8 (cont'd)**

**A/N: ok it's been a while...a VERY long while but my cp crashed ( so I couldn't work on the fic and then I had lots of exams but now that it's summer I'll try to make up for lost time. Katie...I think your request is in this chapter sorry for the delay please don't hate me -whimper whimper-**

**Enjoy!**

**Recap: **

"_Get you fucking hands off Kagome you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled charging toward Sesshoumaru, his father's fang held high. This was the day the lord of the western lands would fall by his hand. Sesshoumaru had always had it better than him, heck he even got to spend time with dad, but all he had been his ooka-san. _

**At the Inu-Tachi:**

Sesshoumaru smirked, Inuyasha was finally going to be rid off, or so his brother thought. Of course Inuyasha was too dense to realize that every time he fought Sesshoumaru he gained strength.

"This time, Inuyasha, I will make no mistake in killing you," Sesshoumaru declared, his voice held indifference.

With that said Sesshoumaru readied his Dokkasou, waiting for the perfect moment to strike down his ignorant half brother. However, no one noticed the sun sinking below the horizon, when the last rays disappeared so did Tetsusaiga's transformation. Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered why this day had seemed too familiar to him. Tonight was the night of the new moon, in other words, the night when Inuyasha looses his youki and becomes a full blooded human. He remembered watching Inuyasha grow up, from the shadows of course, youkai were not welcomed in Izayoi's kingdom. On the nights when Inuyasha would turn human, he would seclude himself from everyone around him, at that point in time Sesshoumaru felt compassion toward his younger half-brother. Inuyasha's body pulsated as his silver hair turned jet black, is puppy ears disappeared only to be replaced by human looking ones and his eyes reverted to a warm brown color. It slightly stunned Sesshoumaru how much Inuyasha looked him his human mother without his demon blood.

"Shit, of all times now."

Inuyasha sheath Tetsusaiga knowing that he didn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru especially in his human form.

Kagome looked at the human Inuyasha, how could she forget tonight was the night of the new moon...and of all people to bring to the camp...Sesshoumaru Inuyasha would have her head for this later on. She gulped at the thought of all the yelling and sitting that would be done. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara all emerged from behind their respectful shrub. Shippou bounded over to the still dazed miko leaping onto her shoulder. He nuzzled into her hair slightly hoping to break her train of thought. Kagome smiled at the little kit bringing him into her arms and cuddling him. Sesshoumaru glanced at the two his inner beast slightly jealous of the young child cuddling into the miko's chest.

"Kagome-chan, perhaps you should rest for the night. You've had a long day," Sango said.

She wanted to know all the details about her sister's trip to the Western Castle, but that would have to wait.

Inuyasha had left the group, like he always did when he turned human, he didn't want them to see how weak he was in this state. Sesshoumaru stepped forward walking pass the group of humans and to his dragon steed. He had to make sure everything was alright with Rin, plus he needed to get his beast down, it wanted the human far more than he had first anticipated.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, I owe you to an explanation. Miroku-sama, perhaps you can explain it to Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at her long time friends and companions.

Miroku nodded in affirmation he would explain things to Inuyasha tonight even though he was even more stubborn in his human form, he guessed that Kagome didn't feel like facing him right now. In the mean time, after checking up on his still slumbering ward, Sesshoumaru decided to go for a walk, he needed to release some steam. This miko was causing him to act instinctual instead of logical, how she had this effect on him he was still trying to figure that out. A lone figure clad in red and white appeared in his path. It was the miko he thought he had sent to oblivion a few days ago.

"Sesshoumaru, have you taken a fancy to that cheap imitation of me?" she asked, the memory of him sinking his deadly claws into her clay body was still fresh in her mind.

She did a double take on the stoic demon before her, he was definitely more beautiful, graceful and indeed more handsome that Inuyasha. If only she had met this brother first then she would not have wanted to use the Shikon no Tama to change Inuyasha which meant that she would not have died 50 years ago. Sesshoumaru kept his golden gaze on the undead miko (priestess) before him, a look of indifference on his beautiful face. She bore some resemblance to Kagome but something was missing, she didn't have the warmth or the ability to love unconditionally that Kagome possessed. It would seem that SHE was the cheap imitation of the fiery miko that had caught his attention. He took a step forward and instinctively Kikyou took a step back. His aura was filled with the strongest murderous intent she had ever felt.

"Don't come any closer youkai (demon)," she declared.

If she killed him here, then Inuyasha would be the one next in line to inherit the title of Taiyoukai (greater demon) of the West, and since Inuyasha was still very much in love with her, that would make her the Lady of the West, finally she would get the life she deserved, the life of luxury that she had been denied 50 years ago. Quickly, she knocked an arrow in her bow and let it fly, unfortunately for her Sesshoumaru caught the arrow between two of his fingers instantly dissolving it with his poison. Kikyou thought she should withdraw. She knew that defeating the Taiyoukai by herself would be a very exhausting task and would rather use his own brother against him. She had been witness to some of the battles between the youkai and her hanyou, and she knew that Sesshoumaru never used his maximum power against his little brother.

Sesshoumaru had wanted to torture her, he wanted to dismember her body slowly and painfully, but before he could strike, Kikyou's shinidama-chuu engulfed her body causing her to fade into the foliage behind her. Sesshoumaru lowered his claws; he had let the golem escape without as much as a scratch on her person. He growled slightly thinking back to what she has said.

_' Sesshoumaru, have you taken a fancy to that cheap imitation of me?'_

Maybe he did take an interest in the young miko named Kagome, which demon wouldn't. Brushing the out from his mind, he wondered what his beautiful tenshi (angel) was doing right now, she was probably asleep. He couldn't blame her, she had been traveling all day, it's too bad these ningen (human) tire so easily he thought. A small smirk graced his proud face as he continued his walk through the dense forest. Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag, peeking out to see if anyone was still awake. Inuyasha had returned after Sesshoumaru had left.

She had explained everything to Sango and Miroku and Miroku had explained things to Inuyasha...who didn't take it too well. When Shippou found out, on the other hand, was ecstatic with the fact that Rin would be traveling with them. He had been longing for someone his own age to play with. Slowly, as not to wake the sleeping kitsune bundled up at her side, Kagome sat up and eased her way out of the confinement of her sleeping bag deciding she would go for a walk in order to clear her mind and sort out her feelings for the hanyou that was her first love. As she walked deeper into the forest, she realized that something was guiding toward a very powerful source. She emerged from the thick trees only to find herself on a cliff and a certain demon lord staring at a moonless sky. He looked breathtaking as his long silver hair danced lazily in the wind; his head tilted slightly upward giving her a good view of his proud, noble face. She blushed furiously at her wandering thoughts and turned to walk away when a deep masculine voice stopped her.

"Miko," he said.

That one word sent shivers up and down Kagome's spine.

"Why are you wandering around this forest unescorted?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice was devoid of every emotion, but his eyes had turned to look upon her person with an intensity that made Kagome feel like a little bug compared to him.

She turned to face him, her big brown eyes held shyness and something else Sesshoumaru did not understand.

"I was just taking a walk, and I accidentally found you instead. I'm sorry for disturbing you, goodnight."

She turned around and took one step toward the forest only to be stopped by a strong arm wrapping itself around her petite waist. Kagome's heart began to race, the feeling of his hand on her body was making her have very naughty thoughts, and if she didn't stop those thoughts soon, she knew he would smell her arousal. Sesshoumaru didn't think twice about his actions, he didn't like the way his miko had turned away from him. He wanted to see her beautiful face looking at him only no one else, her soft pink lips and smooth ivory skin. He wanted all of it, his inner demon was becoming more possessive with the human, and if he didn't stop it now then he might do something that would jeopardize his reputation.

Kagome knew the fondness she felt toward the Taiyoukai was ever increasing by leaps and bounds and she could do nothing to stop it, maybe it was because deep within her heart she wanted him to accept her as herself, not as the reincarnation of Kikyou. She turned her body so that she could look into those piercing amber orbs that made her heart flutter and her blood race. She wanted to trace the magenta markings on his handsome face, wanted to kiss the crescent moon adorning his forehead. Slowly she moved forward lifting her hand to his face, her slender fingers grazing gently across the markings that declared him as an InuTaiyoukai. Cautiously, she stood up on her tip toes still gazing into his golden depths, without another thought she pressed her lips against his soft but firm ones.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as the miko he wanted pressed her lush pink lips onto his own. Grazing her bottom lips slightly with his fang, he pleaded with her to let him enter her warm, moist cavern. Without hesitation she opened her mouth giving the inuyoukai what he wanted. Sesshoumaru's tongue delved into her hot depths licking and teasing her own tongue.

_'Kami she tastes so good, so warm and sweet,'_ he thought to himself.

Kagome moved her hands from his face to his silver locks down to the nape of his neck. There, her slightly chilled fingers tenderly stroked the back of his neck earning her a small whine from the might lord of the west. Their tongues waged a war that moved from inside her mouth to his. She loved the feel of his long warm tongue against her own, she didn't want to break the physical contact between them, but UNFORTUNATELY they both needed oxygen. When the kiss was broken, Kagome stood with her feet firmly on the ground, her head lowered.

_'That was incredible...and I'm gonna die now,'_ she thought.

The seconds ticked by as she waited for the deadly blow that she would receive from the demon she just kissed...it never came. She looked up into those beautiful amber eyes her curiosity shining through.

Sesshoumaru smirked, _'So she thinks this Sesshoumaru would kill her for giving him what he so desired?'_

"Come Miko, we must return to the camp," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice was as emotionless as always.

Kagome just nodded, she was a bit baffled at the fact that Sesshoumaru hater of all human didn't kill her because she kissed him, SHE KISSED HIM!

_'How unlady-like,'_ she berated herself, _'He must think I'm a slut now and that I kiss whoever whenever.'_

She noticed Sesshoumaru was walking in front of her, but standing right next to her staring at her face intently.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko standing in front of him, why had her face suddenly become so unsure? Was it because she kissed him or was it because he was a demon?

_ 'No,'_ he thought, _'she has proven herself different from that demon hating ancestor of hers.'_

His eyes softened slightly as he realized that she probably thought he would think of her as a common whore because she initiated the kiss. Sesshoumaru himself was a bit surprised that she had been the one to kiss him since her aura radiated nothing but innocence. He reached his hand forward to gently stroke her face mindful of his claws.

Kagome was shocked by the tender gesture of the feared demon lord before her. Never had she seen him display affection to anyone besides Rin, and even then it was a nod of acknowledgement or a look of tenderness that lasted nothing more than a second.

Suddenly, an enormous centipede youkai burst forth from the ground.

"Shikon no Tama!" it yelled and lunged forward at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was frozen in place; her legs wouldn't move they weighed down on her like two boulders. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, gave the centipede an indifferent look. Just as the large youkai was about to reach them Sesshoumaru unleashed his youki whip disintegrating the centipede into nothingness.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha, Rin and Jaken all showed up just in time to see Sesshoumaru defeat the centipede youkai. They were all surprised, but happy that Sesshoumaru had protected Kagome, all except for a certain hanyou. Inuyasha was furious that Sesshoumaru had protected Kagome instead of him, why were they together in the first place? Sango sprinted over to Kagome seeing as Kagome had temporarily forgotten how to move.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" Sango asked, her voice filled with concern.

Kagome looked at Sango and nodded, "Hai Sango-chan, I'm fine now."

She blinked a few times.

_'Why wasn't I able to move just now? Why didn't I run away? Why had Sesshoumaru protected me?'_

All these questions raced through her mind in an endless circle. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru, her face beaming at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called, obviously happy to see him.

Sesshoumaru placed his palm on top the little girl's head and patted gently, Rin knew better than to ask if he was ok. The two walked in silence toward the rest of the group. Kagome now held Shippou in her arms and yelling at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what the fuck are you doing with that bastard Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled, his raspy voice dripping with anger and venom.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, "You will refrain from such language while my ward is present."

"Like hell I will, you fucking bastard. Why the fuck are you still here anyway?"

It was then Inuyasha felt the tiny hairs at the back of his neck raise, but before he could react

"Osuwari," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha slammed onto the ground, his left leg twitching painfully.

"Oi….." he said, but before he could finish, another

"Osuwari" came his way causing him to be temporarily silenced.

"I think it's been a long night and we should all get some sleep, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow," Kagome said and everyone agreed with her.

No one asked what Sesshoumaru and her were doing alone away from camp, but they knew it couldn't be anything too serious…right? Without further questions the group minus Inuyasha headed back toward the camp to sleep away the remaining hours left before they had to continue their journey.

**A/N: sorry about the late updates, but I've had a lot of things to do lately don't forget to review. Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the slow updates, things have been busy. Thanks for reviewing. :)

Disclaimer: -ahem- I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but I do own this fic.

* * *

ReKap: 

_No one asked what Sesshoumaru and her were doing alone away from camp, but they knew it couldn't be anything too serious…right? Without further questions the group minus Inuyasha headed back toward the camp to sleep away the remaining hours left before they had to continue their journey._

* * *

Summer was drawing to a close. Kagome looked up at the sky, the sun was bright but the air was chilly, the path was carpeted with a thick blanket of red and gold leaves, a definite symbol of autumn. All in all, Kagome thought the summer had been way too short and she wished she had spent more time home with her family and friends, unfortunately Naraku had decided to make an appearance and now the group was hot on his trail. 

It had been approximately 2 weeks since the centipede incident and Inuyasha was still upset at Sesshoumaru's decision to join their pack, however he had reluctantly agreed to amalgamate forces with his loathed half brother. Inuyasha was scouting ahead of the rest of the group saying that he needed to be alone. On the other hand the rest of the group was strangely quiet except for the laughter and giggles that emanated from the two energetic children playing their game of 'tag' with Kirara. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Jaken and Ah Un were at the back of the group, while Sango and Kagome were in the front with the children.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but glance ever so often at the young attractive miko. His inner youkai had been nagging him to take her has his bitch, but being Sesshoumaru, he resisted the urge with little effort. If his demon wanted her that only meant she was powerful and motherly, that's all that mattered to his demon.

'_If this miko was indeed powerful it would not change the fact that she is still human,' _Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome felt piercing eyes on the back of her head, she resisted the urge to look back and glare at whoever was staring at her.

'_Don't they know it's rude to stare?'_ she huffed mentally.

Then she blushed lightly thinking about if it was Sesshoumaru staring at her; somehow it felt like her feelings toward the stoic demon lord had changed overnight. Was it because she couldn't have Inuyasha? Was she substituting Inuyasha for his brother? Tears welled up in her eyes, if this was true then why had Sesshoumaru kissed her? Did he know that she was just substituting him for his brother? She stopped walking, Sango turned to look at her dear sister wondering why she had stopped so suddenly.

"Kagome?" Sango asked placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened, she clutched her shirt tightly right above the place where her heart stood beating vigorously. The tears that welled up slipped past her cheeks one after the other leaving a wet trail in its wake. She felt the world swirling around her, her heart felt like it was on fire, almost like someone was clutching it within their palm.

Sesshoumaru sensed his miko's distress immediately making his way to her side, he couldn't tell what was causing her this immense pain, but he had the overpowering urge to hold her close to him and comfort her, his face remained impassive as always. Before she could hit the forest floor Sesshoumaru caught her in a delicate embrace, his one arm around her petite waist while her head rested against his boa.

Kagome's face was distorted into a look of utter pain; the throbbing in her chest would not ease. She opened her eyes, which were shut tight, only to see amber ones above her sparkling with an unknown emotion. The darkness was starting to consume her, calling her to it. She felt the pull of the Shikon no Tama, it was strong but also tainted. The remaining shards were being drawn to the darkness and she could do nothing to stop it.

Inuyasha came bounding toward Kagome who was safe in Sesshoumaru's arm.

"What the fuck have you done to Kagome ya bastard?!" Inuyasha bellowed, instantly grabbing Tetsusaiga and preparing for an attack on his hated half brother.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's outburst and continued to cradle the miko in his arm. He could tell she was struggling but there was nothing he could do to help her, for once Sesshoumaru felt weak, he didn't quite like that feeling. For some reason he didn't like the thought of his miko enduring pain.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Rin all had a worried look plastered to their faces; their beloved miko was in pain and none of them could do anything to help her.

"Houshi-sama, perhaps we should carry Kagome-chan back to Kaede's village?" Sango asked the man she secretly admired her voice heavy with worry.

"Iie Sango, it looks like Kagome-sama's starting to come around, look," Miroku said gesturing toward Kagome with a nod.

Kagome felt the pain ease. Was it the presence of Inuyasha…or Sesshoumaru? Or perhaps it was because the tainted being had gotten what he came for? Slowly she raised herself up one arm leaning almost all her weight on Sesshoumaru's sturdy body. Her head was spinning but her body seemed stable for the most part. She sat upright and placed her head on the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck, her breathing slightly shallow, the hand not being used to support her body she placed on Sesshoumaru's pristine kimono top slightly grasping the material between her small fingers. She was still panting trying to still the rigorous beating of her heart.

"Daijobou ka, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, a worried expression plastered to her face.

"H…hai, I'm fine, demo I think I just felt Naraku's presence," Kagome said softly.

"What do ya mean you THINK you just felt his presence??" Inuyasha growled loudly.

Instantly Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha a death glare warning him to stop his incessant babbling. Once more his gaze was set on the young woman that lay in his arms, her small hand still clutching onto his kimono. Slowly he stood up, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Miko," he said indifferently.

Instantly Kagome mind registered that she was in the arms...correction arm of Sesshoumaru. She released his kimono and backed away from him her eyes lowered hidden from view by her bangs.

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru. Arigatou," she mummbled softly, still dazed by her sudden "attack".

Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback by her voice. It sounded so very far away. He watched as she reached for the little pouch that housed the few shards of the Shikon. Her movements stilled.

"Inuyasha, the Shikon shards are...gone."

Kagome looked at the horror stricken faces of her comrades, the pouch still in her hands tears welling up in her eyes once more.

"NANI!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How?" Miroku and Sango asked in union.

"Kagome, what just happened?" Shippou asked, he needed to know that she was alright.

Sango walked over to her long time friend placing a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit down Kagome-chan," Sango ushered Kagome to a nearby rock setting her still shaken body down.

Everyone watched in silence as the miko regained her composure. Sesshoumaru and Jaken watched as her companions gathered around Kagome to confirm her status. Rin was also by her side sitting on the ground next to her feet, her sad teary eyes looking up at her female idol.

"Stupid ningens, something's always wrong with them," Jaken mummbled to himself.

That comment earned him a bonk on the head by his master who was genuinely concerned for that humans well being.

Inuyasha was also oddly quite, perhaps thinking how he wasn't able to reach her in time. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru perhaps something bad could've happened. He didn't have time to beat himself up, now they were hot on Naraku's trail. He had made his appearance and none of them sensed it except for Kagome though.

"I'm not sure what happened but...I felt the tainted Shikon shards, but I couldn't tell if Naraku was behind it or not. Then there was this strange burning feeling in my chest. Before I knew what happened I was already starting to feel their presence drifting away."

Kagome covered her face with her hands. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen but she wasn't sure if she should tell the others or not. Sighing softly she removed her hands and placed them on her lap.

"The only person we know that possesses tainted Shikon shards is..." Miroku started.

"Naraku," Sango finished for him, clutched her Hiraikotsu tightly.

"Damn, what are we waiting here for, we need for find that bastard," Inuyasha yelled, his spirits raising considerably after hearing that Naraku was behind the attack on Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, can you sense the direct in which the presence took off?" Miroku asked gently.

Kagome pondered this for a moment trying her best to feel the remnants of the ominous aura. Closing her eyes she concentrated mentally reaching out to the being.

Eyes still closed, "That way Miroku-sama."

She was pointing in the direction of Kaede's village. Everyone looked confused.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Shippou asked uncertainly.

"Hai, doushite?" Kagome didn't seem to grasp the common knowledge that she was pointing in the direction of Inuyasha Forest. (Kagome no sense of direction)

Everyone except for Sesshoumaru sweat - dropped and Kagome blinked still confused.

"Hehe...Kagome-chan, that's the direction of Inuyasha Forest," Sango finally said twitching her right eye slightly.

"Yoshi!!(okay/ right) Lets go already you slow pokes," Inuyasha smirked leaping off in the direction of his forest.

Everyone followed with Sesshoumaru and Miroku bringing up the rear.

* * *

Kikyou sat under the ancient God tree reminiscing about Inuyasha and her. She knew that Naruku was planning something big and had discovered another way to eliminate her other half, but why wasn't his plan executed? Was he bidding his time? Why? The wind had ceased and everything was still. Kikyou tensed as she felt the ominous aura of something...she had felt it before but had never found the source of it. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, before she could ready her bow the presence was gone. Flaring her aura she sought to identify it but it was in vain. One of her shinidama-chuu floated gracefully down and perched itself on her hand, it had brought information of the Inu-Tachi's movements. Apparently they were headed right for her but wouldn't arrive for at least two days. Smirking, Kikyou developed a plot in which to destroy both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Silently she too bid her time waiting until nightfall when her plan would be placed into motion.

* * *

Kagura and Kanna had been following the group for approximately 4 days. Kagura had to admit that she was confused by Sesshoumaru's actions. Sometimes he would be genuine with the miko and at other times it would appear that he held an interior motive. Nonetheless, they both appeared to be developing some type of mutual love. 

_'If he wants to use her why doesn't he just seduce her, there has to be something more to this,'_ Kagura thought.

Kanna stood passively holding her mirror, she'd never liked Naraku for his behavior toward her sister but what could she possibly do? She was nothing more than a puppet, but all this time she had gained his trust. Soon she would use that trust to betray him and free her sister and herself. Kagura had been foolish, she always attempted to break free from the bondage, Kanna thought that was possibly due to the fact that Kagura was a wind demoness, but still that was no excuse for her stupidity.

"Lets go Kanna, they're moving," Kagura said her voice low and impassive.

Kanna followed her little sister without question.

* * *

They had been walking for some times now and the red hues from the setting sun was calling to the night. Kagome stole another glance at her new protector. He looked absolutely breathtaking, his eyes appeared soft and gentle, his movements were steady and confident. Kagome felt like she would melt if she continued admiring the handsome, stoic god behind her. 

_'I'm probably PMS-ing,' _she thought wistfully, _'damn he looks good...I bet he knows that too.'_ She mentally sweat-dropped at the last part of her thought.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked as he sensed the change in the miko. Her scent was more...seducing? enticing? The great Lord Sesshoumaru could find no word to describe the...delicious? scent of his miko. He wanted to kneel before her and lick her lower abdomen. Something was calling to him but he had never experienced something like this, but if he was feeling this way then Inuyasha must be feeling the same too. They were both dog demons but why wasn't Inuyasha responding to the scent emanating from the miko. Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl. No one would go near her without his consent, she was his and his alone! His eyes widened just a fraction as he replayed that thought.

_'Mine...and mine alone?'_ He questioned himself unsure of what was causing him to think so rashly.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at himself, he watched intently as the woman he wanted walked infront of him. Her skirt swaying from side to side with her every movement tempting him...or rather his inner beast.

"Ne, Inuyasha..." Kagome started, her overly sweet voice drifting over to the hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. His deep amber eyes hinted with the sun's rays looking directly at her.

"Oi..." he said sweat dropping already knowing what she was going to ask him, "The sun's not down yet."

"But...we're tired and hungry and sleepy and tired..." Kagome whined pointing to everyone on the group except for Sesshoumaru.

"Keh! Fine lets set up camp, but we're not very far from the forest you know?" Inuyasha hoped the last part would catch Kagome's attention but it was not to be; as soon as he agreed she had raced to the others telling them that Inuyasha had said they could set up camp for the night. His right eye twitched.

"Yaay, Inuyasha said we could set up camp for the night," Kagome chippered happily.

"Lets start dinner Kagome-chan," Sango chimed flashing her long time friend a lopsided smile.

"Hai, Sango-chan," Kagome replied returning her friend's smile.

While Kagome and Sango rummaged through the infamous yellow backpack, Inuyasha perched himself atop a tree branch looking out into the night sky. He was thinking about Kikyou; he was worried that she may have gotten hurt or worse...killed, but he couldn't leave now. He couldn't leave Kagome while his brother was present and watching their every move. Inuyasha still wasn't convinced that about Sesshoumaru's loyalty to the group but he sucked it up and remained silent.

Miroku sat against a tree with Shippou and Rin at his side. The two children were playing with the kawaii Kirara trying to catch her as she bounced around the Houshi. Miroku wasn't at all annoyed, he secretly hoped that one day Sango and his kids would play around him like this; after all, they had promised each other after Naraku's demise they would get married and start a family. He watch the children with immense fondness in his serene lavender eyes.

Jaken was off getting firewood while Sesshoumaru sat against another tree glancing between Kagome and the children. He wasn't hungry but he knew that the humans...and Inuyasha needed feeding at least 3 times a day; although Inuyasha probably needed feeding every hour. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at his idle thoughts, the atmosphere at the camp was causing him to relax.

"I'll got get some water Kagome-chan," Sango said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Iie Sango-chan, I'll got get the water you stay here and rest a bit," Kagome smiled at Sango and grabbed a pot.

Kagome looked around the set off in a random direction.

"Miko, the river is this way," Sesshoumaru stated indifferently setting off in the opposite direction of which Kagome was heading.

"Ah...domo Sesshoumaru," Kagome said resisting the urge to crawl under a rock from embarrassment.

The two walked for some time before encountering the ever elusive river. Kagome knelt next to the river's edge. She watch the water rush pass beneath her.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you come out here with me?" she asked her confusion evident.

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive just as his reply, " I am your protector." he simply stated.

Although it was as simple as that, those four words engulfed Kagome. It made her happy yet sad.

"Doushite? Why did you choose to protect me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her question. He had never given her a reason for wanting to protect her...it unnerved him to think of her reaction if she ever found out the motive behind his action. He looked up at the full moon above them, he closed his eyes then refocused them on the woman before him.

"I have my reasons," he said choosing not to elaborate.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself, "Then...lets be friends."

_'What are you thinking you baka?!?! Did you forget this is the guy who tried to melt you to a pile of mush? The one who tried to kill you with Tetsusiaga?...The one who helped revert Inuyasha back to his old self...The one who fought alongside Inuyasha to defeat Souunga?' _

Sesshoumaru looked intently at Kagome, tears were streaking her face but there was a genuine smile on her face. Her eyes were hidden from his vision by her dark bangs. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, placing a finger under her chin he brought her eyes to look at him. They were shinning with something unfamiliar to him; little did he know that his eyes too were shinning with the same undefinable emotion. The wind had stilled and all that was heard was the chirping of the crickets.

Kagome reached out her hand, her delicate fingers brushing against his magenta markings on his expressionless face. She too saw something in his eyes, something she had never seen before. It elicited a feeling deep within her breast. Leaning closer to him she closed her eyes and placed her head against the crook of his neck.

Sesshoumaru eyes softened, he secretly wished they could stay like this forever. Unconsciously, he began stroking her midnight locks. Nothing moved from a fear of disturbing the seemingly loving couple. The moon appeared from behind the blanket of clouds casting a warm glow over the two people who sought after the same thing.

* * *

"Damn, what's taking them so long?" Inuyasha raved. 

"I'm sure they're on their way back Inuyasha," Sango reassured him.

It was then Inuyasha noticed one of Kikyou's shinidama-chuu floating above him. Without a second thought he sped off following the eerie creature.

"Eh? Inuyasha what about...Kagome-chan?" Sango lowered her head already knowing why he left like that.

A strong hand placed itself on her shoulder; it's warmth soothing her. She turned around to see the man of her dreams standing behind her, his eyes gentle and loving. Before she realized what she was doing she had flung herself against Miroku trying to hold back the tears threatening to break free.

"Sango, we cannot force him to stay away from the one he loves," Miroku said soothingly, one of his hands stroking her hair gently while the other one held her firmly against his body.

Both children were asleep with Kirara watching snuggled up next to them. Jaken had returned with the firewood and was now tending to Ah Un. Sesshoumaru and Kagome still weren't back.

"It's not fair Houshi-sama! It's not fair. Poor Kagome-chan," Sango said, her voice muffled against his clothing.

"But Sango, have you not noticed the bond forming between Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked up at him realization dawning on her.

Miroku smiled and hugged his woman tightly against his lean body.

* * *

Inuyasha raced forward, his heart beating vigorously against his chest. Following the shinidama-chuu into an unseen barrier he stopped. 

"Kikyou! KIKYOU!!" he yelled hoping that she'd respond to him.

"Inu...yasha..." Kikyou answered softly.

Inuyasha turned toward the direction of the god tree instantly seeing the woman he loved laying against a tree; her body covered with cracks, but no blood. He could see parts of the souls escaping. Quickly he ran over to her placing her head against his chest.

"Who did this Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, his voice straining under his anger.

"Inuyasha you really are a baka," a familiar voice said from behind the two people.

"Nani?! Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Inuyasha," a smooth baritoned voice floated over to him, "You shouldn't use such profanities in the presence of women."

"What the fuck? Se...Sesshoumaru? Kagome? What the fuck is going on??"

"Inu...yasha, leave. It's me they want..." Kikyou said standing up using her bow for support.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, "Why?" Turning to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, "What have you done to her?"

* * *

A/N: Okay i meant to finish this really...but I was too excited and I posted it. Gomen!! Thanks for Reviewing:) I look forward to your questions/comments. Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! i am sooooooo sorry for the delay in this story. i moved to another country...where i had no internet *died* x_x. anyhoo i'm gonna try my BESTEST to complete this story and mke it up to you by adding in some juicy LEMONS! (Bwahahahahahahaha) thank you for you support!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but thanks for being so supportive.

Disclaimer: -ahem- I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but I do own this fic.

* * *

ReKap

_"Inuyasha," a smooth baritoned voice floated over to him, "You shouldn't use such profanities in the presence of women."_

_"What the fuck? Se...Sesshoumaru? Kagome? What the fuck is going on?"_

_"Inu...yasha, leave. It's me they want..." Kikyou said standing up using her bow for support._

_Inuyasha turned to look at her, "Why?" Turning to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, "What have you done to her?"_

* * *

"I..Inuyasha..." Kikyou whispered

"What have we done to her?" Kagome smirked. "Even after all that we've been through all you can think about is her. You really don't surprise me Inuyasha."

Kagome stepped closer to Sesshoumaru. Almost reflexively Sesshoumaru placed his arm around he waist his amber eyes unreadable.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyou, ask she tried to stand her limp body fell forward. Inuyasha caught her before she fall.

"Kikyou, are you okay?" he asked, his voice worried and confused.

Kikyou looked up at him, her plan was working perfectly. She gave him the most pained look she could muster.

"Iie Inuyasha. I can't hold out anymore. That girl...she's helping your brother."

"Indeed, I am helping Sesshoumaru. Does that bother you Inuyasha? It shouldn't really. You see instead of collecting Shikon shards with a mere hanyou, I can collect them with," she smirked, "A FULL demon. That way my chances of completing the Shikon no Tama will be much better. So, in short Inuyasha, just as you had found a replacement for me I too have found a replacement for YOU."

"Nani? Kagome? But..." Inuyasha couldn't bear to finish that sentence. He always thought Kagome and him would be together forever. He never thought he'd loose her to anyone, let alone his hated half brother. How could she do this to him? Didn't she love him?

"Oh by the way, Inuyasha, since I don't need you anymore I'll just have Sesshoumaru dispose of you...and your bitch too," Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and winked sexily at him.

That was all Sesshoumaru needed. He raised his claws readying his poison whip.

"Inuyasha, RUN!" Kikyou yelled as she knocked an arrow into her bow.

She looked over to Inuyasha. His eyes were hidden by his bangs. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Iie. I don't believe that the Kagome I know would ever do something like this. You're not Kagome!" he screamed.

Kikyou's eyes widened. The spell she had cast started to falter. Kagome and Sesshoumaru disappeared; her "wounds" healed. She couldn't believe it. The hanyou she loved trusted and loved her reincarnation so much that he somehow managed to break her spell. Now that her spell was broken she couldn't let Inuyasha find out that it was her behind it all. She slumped against the god tree eyes closed.

Inuyasha was still surprised that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had disappeared and that everything had just been an illusion. He turned nd rushed to Kikyou's side as he heard her slump to the ground.

"Kikyou, are you okay?" he asked, concern and worry most evident in his voice.

He picked her up into his arms and comforted her.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Where...?" she seemed in a daze.

"Kikyou, you don't remember what just happened?"

She shook her head,"I don't remember a thing."

With that she fell against his chest seemingly asleep. Inuyasha held her against him. He loved her so much and he knew that he'd promised her that they would both go to hell together. He intended on keeping his promise even though he knew deep down in his heart he loved Kagome. He just didn't want to hurt her anymore, besides, he was sure that she loved him enough to understand his responsibilities to Kikyou. Inuyasha held Kikyou in his arms and bounded back to his camp. He knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare kill Kikyou in the presence of his younger ward, Rin, so for now, she would be safe.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She knew they had to be getting back now. She was sure Sango and Miroku, not to mention Shippou was worried stiff about her. They always waorried so much about her.

_'I'm so lucky to have people that care about me so much,'_ she smiled inwardly.

Sesshoumaru was thinking along the same lines as Kagome and stood up, bring Kagome up with him. He placed a finger under her chin making her look directly into his beautiful amber eyes. He wanted her to only look at him. He wanted all of her attention to only be on him...him, him, HIM!**(A/N: kinda possessive ain't he ^^') **He mentally slapped himself for being so selfish. How could this woman elicit such feelings in him? He bent his head and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

She suddered. Her eyes closed as she insicntively wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, pressing her lips flush against his. They were soft...so kissable. She licked his bottom lip playfully, wondering all the while if he would take her bait. And bait he did take. As soon as he opened his mouth and snaked out his tongue she ended the kiss and started walking away, leaving the slightly surprised Sesshoumaru behind.

"Sesshou-kun, we should get going, the others will start to worry. By the way, it's okay if I call you Sesshou-kun, now that we're friends right?" Kagome gave him one of her million dollar smiles.

Sesshoumaru composed himself, remaining as emotionless as he could.

"Miko, you will address this Sesshoumaru by his proper title, however..."

In the blink of and eye he was beside her arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He lowered his head to her neck and whispered,"However, you may address me with such in -formalities when we are alone."

With that he bit her neck playfully, allowing his fangs to graze her tender flesh. That was definitely payback for leaving him hanging with the kiss.

He smirked, _'That should teach you a lesson...Ka-go-me...'_

Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru bit her neck. Her knees wobbled and her whole being turned to jello. The feeling that started from the place that was bitten spread through her entire body. She wanted to feel that feeling again. It was exciting and...arousing? Was he trying to arouse her?

_'It sure is working,'_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru expected her to atleast feel slightly aroused by what he just did; but her reaction was so much more. The sudden spike in her scent drove his inner beast wild. Her arousal was beckoning to him like a dog to a bone **(A/N: no pun intended, lol)** He had to hold stead fast or his beast would ravish her on the spot. Releasing her from his grasp was out of the question. Her neck looked so tantalizing.

_'Just one taste couldn't hurt...right Fluffy?' _

Sesshoumaru darted his tongue out and licked her neck. His instinct went wild with frustration. Her taste was so...delicious; he just wanted to lick her all over. The great Lord of the Western Lands...look at what he's been reduced to. Fiending after a mere ningen woman. He mentally beat himself with a stick and regained his composure.

Standing upright he stated matter of a factly, "We should return now." He walked on ahead of Kagome.

Kagome just stood there dumbstruck by what had just conspired between her and the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama. Quickly, however, she turned in the direction he headed off in trying to catch up, her mind still dazed.

* * *

Everyone looked up as they saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru approaching.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled bouncing over to her almost about to jump onto her shoulder but realized she was holding a pot of water.

Rin came running after.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-chan!"

"You guys behave like we've been gone for ages now," Kagome laughed and patted both children on the head with her free hand.

While she made her way over to Sango, Sesshoumaru went over to a tree and sat down leaning his back against its trunk.

"Kagome-chan, what took you guys so long?" Sango asked worry evident in her voice.

Kagome smiled, "The river had so many different fishes I couldn't help but stay and watch them a bit."

Sure she had lied to Sango, but it was the best excuse she could come up with.

_'Well I couldn't just come out and say, Sesshoumaru and I were making out,'_ she blushed at the thought.

She was still so surprised that Sesshoumaru would react to her like that. Just thinking about him made her body hot and tingly. Miroku was sitting atop a large boulder meditating. His eyes shot open. He sensed Inuyasha approaching...with Kikyou once again at his side. _'This isn't good.' _the Houshi (monk) mentally thought.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose had already picked up the scent of his half brother and his wench. Why would Inuyasha be bringing that clay pot to their camp? Was he so clueless as to how the miko would feel. Before anyone knew it Inuyasha Had arrived with a slumbering Kikyou in his arms. He walked over to a tree and rested her body gently against it's trunk, then walking over to the Inu Tachi.

"Oi, why's everyone so quiet?" he asked bodly.

Shippou, Rin and Kirara went a little closer to Sesshoumaru and continued their game, while Miroku leapt down from his boulder and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he stated seriously, "You really are a baka." The Houshi made sure to bonk Inuyasha on the head for every word he said.

"Oi, Miroku...don't lemme have to beat the fucking crap outta you."

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't speak that way infront of the children," warned Kagome, her voice stern.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, stupid wen..."

"Osuwari."

And with that the rambling hanyou was silenced and everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

Kagura watched all the events of the group in her sister's mirror. She couldn't really understand what was really going on. All she knew was Inuyasha was still sick over Kikyou, and there was definitely something romantic going on between the Taiyoukai (greater youkai) and the miko. Somehow, watching the group made her long for her freedom even more, she wondered if Kanna ever felt that way.

"Kanna, why are you so loyal to Naraku?" she asked dolefully.

Kanna looked at her sister. She wanted to reassure her sister that she had a plan that would free them both from Naraku's grasp; but she couldn't risk it. Kagura was too impulsive, all her hard work would be in vain if her plan failed. So she decided to give her the answer she expected.

"He is my master," she said plainly. That was all she needed to say.

Kanna walked over to a tree and sat beneath it. How she longed to be free with her sister, but her emotions had to be controlled or else. She was going to bid her time and wait for the right moment to make her move, until then, she had to play the part.

* * *

Dinner had went rather normal save for the fact that Kikyou was present. Everyone was a bit uneasy at her presence but they didn't have much of a choice. Instead what they decided to do was ignore her completely and go about the normal doings. The group was now asleep all except for Inuyasha and Kikyou. They were off...somewhere. Shippou and Rin snuggled against Kagome, while Kirara was nuzzled warmly next to Sango. Kagome couldn't sleep. She opened her eyes and scanned the vicinity for her Taiyoukai.

_'My Taiyoukai? Isn't that a bit of wishful thinking?'_ she chided herself.

She really didn't know what to make of her relationship with Sesshoumaru; all she knew was that she was developing feelings for him at a VERY fast rate. The very thought of him made her so warm inside; it was like a happiness she hadn't experienced yet, but, why would Sesshoumaru be interested in her? Her eyes caught sight of her protector. He was standing with his eyes fixed on the moon. His long tresses glowing in the moonlight, his inu markings making him look even more deadly yet so breathtaking. Kagome felt drawn to him; like she couldn't or rather didn't want to resist the urge to be close to him. Gingerly she crept out of her sleeping bag. By the time she was out and had finally stood up to look over at Sesshoumaru, he was gone.

"Looking for someone?" a cool seductive voice breath into her ear.

He grabbed her around the waist and whisked her off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Whew that took a while to write. I had to read over the whole story to remember where i left off. The sad thing about it was that when i finished the last chapter I wanted to know what happened next...only to realize that I was the one who had to write that . *very clueless sometimes* anyway thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! Ja ne!


End file.
